


Edgewood High - Petals in the Wind

by HintehDehPengu



Series: The Edgewood Collection [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Badly Written Straight Sex, Completely Alternate Universe, Farting, Frottage, Guns, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, Murder, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, Violence, kind of cute, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: Edgewood is back for the Spring term. Happy January!The cold weather is sure to be frosty, but will they get snow this year? No one knows! And will Form Y0G5 survive the volatile new kid? With more drama to ensue, I am sure this term will be... great?





	1. Troubled Tom

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHHHH FINAAAALLLLYYY! I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long for the second story. I took too long on the first one, but I'm really feeling back in the fanfiction writing mood, so I'm pumping out as many as I can!

  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! It was 2015 now, and the frosty nation of England was, well, frosty. It was cold, and everybody was wrapped up warm. Let's see what everybody did over the holidays!

Zylus

Zylus spent time with his parents over Christmas, and they bought him everything he'd asked for. He also bagged a girlfriend, and they were dating long distance now.

Rythian

Rythian was distracted all of Christmas. He couldn't stop thinking about Zoey, still. His parents didn't understand what was wrong, but they'd learnt to just leave him in these particular situations.

Kim

Pregnant and going crazy about the fact she's having twins, Kim spent Christmas with her family back in Malaysia.

Trott & Ross

Since they're neighbours, the two of their families spent Christmas together! Ross' brother was a massive dick throughout the whole experience, and Trott's dad walked in on the two of them making out once... oops.

Zoey & Fiona

Zoey and Fiona had spent Christmas together, in arms. They spent it mostly playing video games together, going out to cafe's and... just being together!

Sjin

Sjin had got 17 new beanies for Christmas, and he couldn't wait to show them off to everybody! He'd also bumped into his ex girlfriend, and it was... how do I put this..? Awkward...

Sips

Sips had a great time back in Canada, with his family. They played in the snow, drank hot chocolate, and opened presents. Sips had also declared himself a vegetarian, and had become obsessed with GTA 5... joy.

Turps

Turps had enjoyed Christmas. With his dad being a massive party animal, like him, they had thrown a HUGE Christmas party. Turps had met his new girlfriend there, and she lived fairly close to Edgewood. So the two had made plans to meet up again!

Martyn

Martyn always loved Christmas! Especially when he got a new kitten!!! He couldn't wait to show his classmates pictures upon pictures of her.

Lewis

Lewis was always a grump when it came to Christmas, spending most of his time in his room, playing new games he'd bought. Including Terraria, in which he'd developed a whole new personality called 'Filbert'.

Hannah

Hannah had always enjoyed Christmas to the point of hating it... did that make sense? Her mother always did a slap up Christmas dinner, and her father made terrible jokes and got drunk on mulled wine. Ah, the life.

Simon

Simon had gone back home to his fairly educated parents, and his presents consisted of study books, and only a few games he'd asked for... oh well.

Parv

So, Parv spent most of his Christmas holiday, minus Christmas Day, 'at a friends house'. At least, that's what he told his parents... he'd had so much unforgettable sex, and then sex he'd rather forget. Let's not talk about 'the fart incident' of the 28th...

Duncan

Duncan had had a terrible Christmas. None of them had been especially 'fun' since his parents died and his sister went to jail... The other kids at the kids home had decided it'd be funny to mess up the presents, so Duncan ended up getting a Barbie and a whoopie cushion.

Smith

And last, but not least, Smith... He'd spent Christmas with his uncle, aunt and five cousins... Ugh. They were fun, but pain-stakingly annoying. He couldn't wait to get back to Edgewood... as crazy as that sounded.

 

Strife checked the register. "Good. All but one." he said, smiling. "But, sir, we're all here." Lewis said. "A new kid is joining Y0G5 today. Please, take a look at your dorm placements." Strife said, stepping away from the whiteboard.

Room 2B: Chris L., Paul

Room 4B: Alex S., Chris T., Simon

Room 8B: Mark, Joakim, Ross

Room 12B: Duncan, Martyn, Alex P.

Room 16B: Tom, Rick, Lewis

Room 2G: Kim, Hannah

Room 7G: Zoey, Fiona

The school had changed the dorm numbering, with B standing for boys and G standing for girls. The class gathered around, finding their name. Sjin whooped in victory. "Tom?" Duncan asked. "Yes, Tom is the new student joining us today." Strife said. Duncan recognised that name... and he was hoping it wasn't, well... him.

Once they had all packed up their stuff, and put on some extra layers above their uniform, they headed to tutor. The new kid was sat. He had dusty brown hair, light blue eyes, glasses and... a beanie. Shit. Lewis approached him, and he automatically stood up. He put out his hand for a shake, and Lewis took it. Tom pulled him in, laughing, and then shoving him down to the ground, sitting back down at his desk, flipping the bird to the rest of the class members. Lewis groaned, standing back up. "You! You fuckhead!" Duncan yelled, shoving to the front of the in shock crowd. "If it isn't you, blondie." Tom laughed. "Don't call me that..." Duncan growled. "Did that wound heal?" Tom pouted. "Yes.. for your information, it did. Why the fuck are you here?" Duncan was fuming. Why was he here?! "Did some things.. this, that. Frank and Patricia- sorry, I mean mummy and daddy... dumped me, again. Merry Christmas!" Tom smirked. "Don't call them mummy and daddy... you were no son to them." Duncans breathing pattern went out of sync, he was drawing deep breaths, trying to stay in control, alert and not punch the fuck out of his asshole... "I was more of a son than you could have been. I mean, hospitalized. What a pussy." Tom snorted, standing up. Duncan went to punch the motherfucker, but Kim stopped his fist. "Both of you, stop." she sighed, pushing Duncan back. "Ooh, who's this?" Tom giggled. "Got a girlfriend? Man, I thought you were gay." he snickered. "SHUT UP!" Duncan yelled, and Strife walked in at that moment. "Quieten down, sit down, shut up. Thank you." he straightened his tie. Everybody did so, sitting in their appropriate seat. Damn, tutor was usually boring but... not today!

"So. Welcome back. I hope you all had a good Christmas, I sure did!" Strife smiled. "How was America?" Martyn asked. "America was great." Strife sighed. "Oh! Oh! Sir!" Sjin waved his hand. "What is it, Paul?" Strife pointed. "How was Parv's bedroom?" he asked. "Wha-- what do you mean?" Strife coughed, laughing nervously. "We all know by now, sir... just saying." Simon sighed. "Wait, the teacher is fucking someone called Parv?" Tom asked, cackling. Nobody really paid attention to him. "Can we just talk about the fart incident for a second." Ross blurted out. Strife cringed. "NO! NO NO NO!" he walked outside the classroom. "And so, children. This is why you don't have sex until you're ready." Kim said, sighing. "Says you, pregnancy." Tom scoffed. "Sorry, what was that, beanie boy?" Kim asked. "Couldn't hear me over your sluttiness?" he laughed. Hannah stood up immediately, but Fiona sat her back down again. "No point getting worked up over him... he's not worth it." she sighed, and Hannah nodded. Parv smirked, turning to look at Ross. "Well done embarrassing the shit out of him." Ross shrugged, opening his mouth to speak... Strife walked back in. "I FARTED WHILE PARVIS WAS GIVING IT TO ME!" he yelled. There was a moment of silence... before the room burst out with laughter. "Did he like it?" Trott asked. "Fuck no, it was gross." Parv cringed. Strife hid his face in embarrassment, and sat on his chair, spinning. He had probably said that too loud...

 

Past that very awkward tutor session, they had a free day. Classes didn't start until tomorrow. Hooray! Lewis and Zylus decided to confront Tom in their dorm.  
He was laying on his bed, headphones on, and watching something. The two boys had snuck in, not getting his attention whatsoever. Zylus nonchalantly and secretly reached for his suitcase, taking the gun. Yes, he'd kept it. He put it in his pocket, without either seeing. Lewis tapped Tom on his shoulder, and he looked up. He took his headphones off. "What?" he asked, staring down Lewis. "A wizard would like to know if... you had seen his John Thomas?" Lewis asked, in his Filbert voice. "Listen, I don't do gay wizards. Fuck off." Tom tutted, about to put his headphones back on. Zylus took his headphones away from him, unplugging them. "Give them the fuck back..." Tom growled. "Not until you tell us why you're being such an eikel." Zylus said, dangling his headphones in front of him. "Tell me why I should talk to you, reetneuker." Tom smiled sickly. "How the fuck do you know Dutch?" Zylus asked. "A wizard is rather bothered. Now, tell us why-." Lewis began, but Tom stood up, kicking him down to the ground, and holding him down by putting his foot over his mouth. Zylus shoved him down. "KUT!" he yelled. Tom laughed, and Lewis had run out in stress, worry and anger.

Tom sat up, grabbing into his pocket for his knife, putting it to Zylus' throat. Zylus, hand shaky, pulled out his gun, putting it to Tom's head. Tom laughed. "We're going to get on rather well." he said, putting his knife back into his pocket, and grabbing his headphones. He threw them onto his bed, shut his laptop, and headed out of the door. Zylus, gobsmacked, wondered what the fuck just happened... He sat down on his bed, head in his hands. What the actual fuck. Was Tom an ally or an enemy?

 

Kim sighed. "Listen... I have something to tell you both." she bit her lip. Simon and Martyn looked up. "What is it?" Simon asked. "I'm having... urgh..." Kim groaned. "What?" Martyn had a feeling of what she was about to say... but he wasn't. "I'm having twins." she got out. "Oh... congratulations, I guess." Simon smiled weakly. "Well... sucks for the kids." Kim said, sighing. "Yeah, congratulations." Martyn smiled, his ray of sunshine shining through the dark, English weather. "Duncan must have some strong ass sperm, huh?" Simon said. Kim generally felt a bit... sick. Oops. She vomited, all over Martyn's tablet. He cringed. "Kiiim!"

Later on, when Martyn and Simon had dispersed, and Fiona and Zoey had joined Kim, Ross was walking by. He bumped into Tom, and he was put into a headlock. Ross started to shout for help, as Tom put pressure onto his neck. Kim gets alerted to the trouble, and stands up immediately. Zoey and Fiona start shouting for her to sit down, but she runs and punches Tom square in the face. He let go of Ross, and felt at his face. That fucking hurt. "YOU FUCKING HURT DUNCAN, YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Kim started punching him again, over and over. Fiona runs over, with Zoey going to comfort Ross. Fiona drags Kim away, still kicking and yelling. Tom lunges for her, but Zoey pushes him back. "I'LL KILL YOU, AND YOUR FUCKING BABY! YOUR STUPID FUCKING BABY!" Tom yelled, storming off. Ross stood in disbelief, and Zoey and Fiona rushed Kim off to a safe place to calm down.

 

"He totally stole it from me." Sjin said, sighing. "He's never known you." Hannah said, sighing. "So?! Doesn't matter! He still stole it from me. I swear to you..." Sjin scowled. He was gonna say something about it... he had to reclaim his fashion domination! ...but maybe another time, that Tom guy was scary...


	2. Get to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin gets into tutor early, and sees someone he's been equally dreading and wanting to see...
> 
> Also, there's a breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyy! Ok so if you watch Tom's Cities Skylines playthrough, you'll understand a bit more about his backstory! (Yes I'm somewhat basing it off of that)

6th of January, classes started today, and Sjin decided to get into tutor _very_ early. He tried the door, which was usually locked, but it opened right up. He noticed Tom on his laptop, typing rather rapidly. Sjin stepped in, making himself known. Tom looked up. "Fashion thief..." he muttered.

"No way, I was wearing beanies before you." Sjin fired back.

"Fuck off, cocksucker."

"Make me. I wear the beanie better."

"No, I wear it better. I've been wearing this since I was 9, now I'm 16 now."

"Fuck you. I've been wearing beanies for years!"

Tom stood up, drawing his knife. "You'd best get the fuck out, little one. Never argue with me." his eyes were full of anger, and Sjin was terrified. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he yelled. Sjin quickly nodded, running out.

Tom sat back down, getting back into the zone. What he was doing, well... Not good things, that's for sure. It had all begun when he was 11...

 

Dear Diary,

Mum yelled at me again today. I don't know why she thinks I'm such a bad kid. I do everything. Take out the trash, answer the door, do the washing up, everything! She's not been the same since Dad died from that disease thing. He shouldn't have gone to that... place. I don't know why he couldn't have just stayed here... with us... in Sunnyside. I don't know why, but Mum has been saying I should be fed to the cults, and used a sacrifice. She hates me. I've been working on my programming on computers, and I think I've nailed it! I'm thinking of running away, maybe to South Shadyside, or maybe even Ovlabuttia... I don't know. I'll write to you again tomorrow...

-Thomas

 

Smith had fallen asleep on Martyn the previous night, after watching a whole 3 hour movie. Well, most of it... Duncan had already left, and Martyn had told him that Parv usually leaves early. Though, that was only what Simon and Sips told him.

Martyn woke up, smiling as per usual. He laid around, on his phone, waiting for Smith to naturally wake up. When he did, he bombarded him with pictures of his new kitten. Smith found cats cute, so he enjoyed it. "You're cuter than your kitten, though." he smiled. Martyn blushed. "Thanks, Smith." he kissed him on the cheek.

 

Lewis and Zylus are on their gaming laptops, playing Garry's Mod together. They were only playing Sandbox, but seemed to get on better than at first glance.

"Spawn in Doctor Mossman, she's actually pretty hot." Lewis said.

"Really, Lewis? I have a girlfriend now..."

"Oh, right, yeah. Have you ever dated before her?"

"Once, yeah... but she dumped me for another guy who had come over from France. It sucked major dick..."

"That's a shame... I've only dated Hannah, had a few crushes on other girls, but... y'know, just never found anybody."

"That sucks, but, eh... sometimes being single is great."

"You can talk, Mr I have a girlfriend now."

Zylus laughed. "Stop it, you idiot." he threw a scrunched up ball of paper at Lewis, who deflected it quick enough.

 

Kim was worried for the whole school. Tom wasn't safe. He wasn't... right. She was a ton more protective of herself now, and those around her. She walked into the library, meeting up with Hannah. "Hey, Hannah." she said, smiling weakly. "Hi." Hannah said, stretching. She had her coffee with her, and her newly blue dip-dyed hair looked amazing. "Your hair looks great." Kim complimented, laying a kiss on her cheek. "You've told me that a couple thousand times, now." Hannah giggled. "Only 'cause it's true." Kim smiled, caressing her cheek. They heard a yell, coming from outside. Oh, no...

They run outside, seeing Ross and Trott yelling at each other... it's happening again!

"I SAW YOU LOOKING FUNNY AT MY BROTHER!" Ross yelled.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM, ROSS, THAT'D BE STUPID." Trott yelled back.

"WELL YOU MIGHT AS WELL, YOU FUCKING CHEAT." Ross attempted to punch Trott, missing.

"DON'T GET VIOLENT WITH ME! I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING BE WITH YOU, YOU COLD HEARTED DICK!" Trott was welling up, tears in his eyes.

"FINE! ENJOY MY BROTHER, THEN!" Ross yelled one final time, shoving Trott, and then storming off. Trott bursts into tears, and before Hannah can get to him, he's run off. Everybody was staring. Those in Y0G5 were used to this by now, but that wasn't the point... They'd broken up again. What's the surprise factor, here?

Rythian checked his watch, seeing that it was almost time for tutor. He quickly ran to the dorms to grab his bag, and then ran to tutor...

 

As he ran in, he saw Tom... Uh oh. He was waiting for a punch, a kick to the balls, anything! But... no?

Tom stood up, approaching Rythian, and outstretching his hand. "Tom. Tom Clark." he smirked. Rythian took the hand, shaking it. "Joakim... Hellstrand. But, call me Rythian... please." he gulped. "Rythian... that's nice." Tom went and sat back down. The door opened again... Rythian recognised that red hair... it was Zoey.

"Hi, Rythian." she said, smiling and waving.

"H-h-hi..." he stuttered back, waving slightly, before running off to his desk. Tom looked to Zoey, and then to Rythian, and smirked. Oh, boy, the information... He starts typing things into his laptop, before shutting it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, the plans I have for some of these characters is pure evil.
> 
> Shh, I said nothing.


	3. Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to go wrong in English class, with the class and teacher not knowing the cause....
> 
>  
> 
> Well, except for two people.

8:30. Tutor had begun. The bell rang, and Rythian felt himself tense. He was back, in school. He had done terribly in his mock exams, and his parents weren't the proudest of him... but who cares when he had Zoey?

He wasn't sure what went on through that day. From PE, to Breaktime, to History, Maths, Lunch... But, in English, something happened that he really did not regret...

He turned quickly around, bumping into Zoey, their lips touching. "Ooh.. um... s-sorry..." he said, biting his lip awkwardly. Zoey regained her composure, and just nodded. "It's okay... mistakes happen." she said, clearing her throat and walking back over to her desk. Rythian smiled, he felt so good inside. A longing, a yearning, a craving... there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Tom was alone in the corner of the classroom. He'd finished his work, and was on his laptop. He typed down various things he'd heard, and clicked on another application. He saved his documents, and clicked an option that was labelled 'Blackout'. The power was instantly cut off to the building, and Tom shut his laptop nonchalantly, looking around. "Alright, alright. Don't panic." the teacher said. "Continue with your work." she rushed out. "Well, we can't see shit. What's the point?" Ross groaned. "The point is I'm apparently crushing on your brother." Trott chimed in, and Ross growled. "Shut up, you ungrateful shit." he snapped. "Both of you, quit it." Smith raised his voice. The two of them shrunk into their seats, with Trott crossing his arms, and Ross tutting.

After a few minutes, power returned to the building. Cheers erupted around the room, and Tom sighed. "This is way too easy. Let's fuck around some more." he mumbled to himself. He opened his laptop again. The teacher re entered, and continued the lesson for those who hadn't finished. Tom, meanwhile, was typing up a quick command. He went onto his locked folders, typed in the password, and sat back, enjoying the inevitable show...

The large monitor at the front of the class buzzed, fading to black. "Oh.. um. That's not normal." the teacher said, laughing at her own joke. Seeing that she hadn't made anyone laugh, she coughed. "I'll go and-." Just as she began, the screen flashed back on, but this time with PORN. Tits were bouncing everywhere, it was mayhem. Zoey covered her eyes, meanwhile Zylus was putting his textbook on his crotch to cover his rising rock formation. Ross just sighed. "STOP, STOP, STOP!" the teacher shrieked, trying to turn off the monitor. She succeeded, but Tom, with a click of a button, turned it back on... with even more hardcore porn. The teacher ran out, and the class just groaned. "SMITH IS FUCKING ANGRY!" Smith yelled, throwing a pencil case at the monitor. "Chill out!" Sjin yelled, ducking his head just in time. "FUCK YOU. FUCK ALL OF YOU." Smith let out a loud, ear-piercing screech. How he managed the pitch was... odd. He eventually calmed down, sitting down and burying his head into his hands. "Smith-?" Martyn tried to reach over to him, but he shrugged him off. "Not now, Martyn..." Smith replied, voice mumbly and quiet. Martyn nodded, sitting back down, and trying not to think about it. Tom sighed, getting bored now, and turned the monitor off with a click of a button. Just as he did this, Rythian had turned to look at him. Tom noticed, winking at him, then putting his finger to his lips. Rythian nodded, slowly. Did Tom do all of that? Huh... maybe he'd be useful afterall.

After English, when the bell had rung for the last time today, Turps rushed out to the courtyard with Simon, Sjin and Sips. He pulled out his laptop from his bag, skyping his girlfriend. "Hey, Liz!" he smiled. He really felt something with her. Something he'd never felt with anyone else... "Hiii Marky." she smiled back. "Marky?" Sjin snorted. "Shut up, Sjin..." Turps sighed. Why did he ask these guys to come with him? "No, no it's okay. Is now a bad time to talk?" Liz asked, looking a little concerned. "Oh, no no no! Now is great, it's fine. These are just some of my friends, you see..." Turps forced a cough. This was going to be awkward. "Yeah, hey. Can I call you Marky?" Sips laid his hand on Turps's shoulder, and he shrugged it off. Sjin looked directly at Turps, giving the death stare.

 

Meanwhile, Tom had left to go to town. He'd taken his laptop, and was headed to the outskirts. As he got off the bus, he looked around... it was packed. He took out his phone, checking the weather... seemed pretty nice, apart from the cold temperatures. They were due snow pretty soon... not that Tom cared. He made his way to a rarely visited alleyway, sitting against a wall, sliding down, and getting his laptop out of his bag. He sat, coding a little more... programming was his zone out. His peaceful place, I guess... He felt calm, relaxed when he went into the mind of a programmer. Writing code, making something of his skills with computers, I guess.

 

Dear Diary,

Today, mum told me that I can't go to school anymore, because money is low. I asked why, and she slapped me... I really think I should run away now, but... I don't want to leave Sunnyside! Ovlabuttia might be fun, but... maybe I need to go further... maybe I need to go to a bigger city, bigger than Shadyside as a whole... But, I'm going to do something before I leave. Bye, Diary...

-Thomas

 

At about 7:30, Tom returned to the campus. He entered his dorm, and Zylus and Lewis were playing Garry's Mod. Good, they're distracted. He laid on his bed, opening his laptop once again. He targeted Lewis's laptop, crashing his game. "Oh, shit. Gmod crashed for me." Lewis groaned. "Aw, shit. We were just getting started on that map." Zylus sighed. Tom groaned, shutting his laptop and walking to the bathroom. Zylus waited for the door to lock, and then he turned to Lewis. "Hey, um... can you meet me by the fence by the Maths block at 9pm?" he asked. "Oh... sure." Lewis said, smiling slightly.

Why, oh why, did Zylus want him to meet him there so late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!!!!!
> 
> I was listening to Alaska Thunderfuck while writing this chapter, so if there's a lot of swearing, I am sorry :D But hey, there's always swearing in my fics.


	4. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis finds out why Zylus wanted to meet him outside the Maths block so late,  
> Tom has nostalgia for an event that happened in his past,  
> Rythian notices some strange goings on...
> 
> and something happens to a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate writers block. :D
> 
> ALSO ITS ALMOST EXAM TIME HERE SO IF I DONT UPDATE AT ALL WITHIN THE NEXT FEW MONTHS DAS WHY SORRY THESE ARE REALLY IMPORTANT !!!

Since Zylus had come back from Christmas, he had been bonding with Lewis a great lot. He had a girlfriend now, right? But his parents had told him to be absolutely SURE of his sexuality, so... this wouldn't hurt, would it? Well... maybe it would.

Lewis made his way to the Maths block. It was 8:50, he was 10 minutes early (as usual). Zylus had guessed this, and was already there, waiting.   
"Why did you want to see me?" Lewis asked.

"Well... my parents told me to be absolutely sure that I'm... 100% on the going for girls team." Zylus cleared his throat. Lewis nodded slightly.

"So... I'm, what, your experiment?" he scoffed. "Wait. I'm your experimentation too..." Zylus sighed, taking Lewis's hands. He smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Isn't this.. technically cheating on your girlfriend?" Lewis said, biting his lip.

"She doesn't have to know..." Zylus bit his lip, leaning in...

Lewis adjusted his glasses, his lips meeting Zylus's. He moaned, reaching one of his hands down, grabbing Zylus's asscheek through his jeans. "Oh, Rick..." Lewis sighed, as Zylus kissed his neck.

Zylus pulled away. "You make me blush when you call me Rick. I'm feeling so hot..." he reached for his shirt, pulling it off. It was freezing, but he didn't care. "You have a nice body." Lewis licked along his top lip. "Yeah?" Zylus giggled, kissing Lewis again. So, I think it's safe to say they're not exactly 100% on the batting for girls team...

 

The next morning, Lewis and Zylus had left early... so Tom saw this as an opportunity to dig through his old diary...

 

Dear Diary,

I did it, diary... I'm free from my stupid mother. I grabbed a knife from my kitchen, and took her from behind. Stabbed her 39 times. I was wearing gloves like the website told me to. I changed my clothes, and washed... I'm planning on burning my clothes, so my DNA is completely gone. I'll be considered missing, but I'm heading to Bristol. It's not too far from here. When I stabbed her, I kind of liked it. I just kept digging the knife in, deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper...

 

Tom sighed, seeing how he went crazy writing 'and deeper' as his writing got even more erratic, and off-centered. Oh, well... that was the only life he took, and he doesn't regret it at all. He was only 10 when all this happened, so he didn't really understand a lot... he just took advice from a website. Ah, well. He doesn't think he'll be ending another life quite yet, but if push comes to shove... he might have to end someone. He smirked. It'll probably end up being blondie... that or the pregnant one. Tom didn't bother to learn names...

 

The bell rang, and as it did, packed corridors turned into the apocalypse. It was tutor.

Rythian sat down at his desk. He had been collecting Zoey's dropped items all evening yesterday, and he'd made a secret little shrine to her in his suitcase. Nobody should find it, but if they do... he's in big trouble. He looked over to Zylus, who would usually wave to him... but it seemed Kim had swapped seats with Lewis. Huh. He knew they were bonding, but not to the point of changing seats in class. Was there something else going on?

Tom groaned, stretching his arms. He'd stayed up late last night, hacking the school database. He now had straight A*. Genius. Oh, and... while he was at it, he also made it look like blondie was failing English and Maths. Ah, fun... He could probably hack the school bell, too, if he wanted to... maybe the fire alarm. The possibilities were endless. Parv stumbled into his desk. "Oh... sorry." he said, clearing his throat. This Tom guy scared him... and not many things scared him. He'd been double penetrated before.... it wasn't that bad. Tom just gave him a look, then went back to typing down complex commands on his laptop.  
Parv made his way to his desk, sighing. "Hey." Ross smiled. "What's up?" Parv groaned, stretching. "Let me tell you... since Trott and I broke up, I've felt so much better. So what if he's got a thing for my brother? I don't care!" Ross grinned. "I'm glad you're enjoying the single life. At least I have Strife... heh." Parv winked, looking toward the front of the class. Strife hadn't arrived yet.

A few minutes later, Strife walked into the class, looking more mopey than usual... "Morning class..." he groaned, setting down papers on his desk, burying his face in his hands. "Are you okay, sir?" Martyn asked. "No, Martyn, I'm not okay." he sighed. "Why, what happened?" Kim inquired. "I'm not going to be teaching you for the next few weeks. In fact, I'm not allowed anywhere near this place for the next few weeks." Strife scratched at his elbow, biting his lip. "WHAT?!" the class yelled in dismay. Why?! "I've been found possibly at fault for.... having sexual relations with a student." Strife sighed. Everyone looked to Parv, who was in disbelief. "So... you may not even see me again." Strife said. "You may have noticed I'd already packed up my stuff. You haven't got a replacement tutor yet, but the headmaster will be doing your registration..." he swallowed a build up of spit in his throat, walking out. After the few moments of silence, gossip and chatter began to emerge again. "Parv, I-." Ross began. "Stop, just don't." Parv shook his head.

 

After that, Rythian was curious... he had to find out what was going on with Zylus and Lewis. It was breaktime, and he followed them out to the little alleyway that was rarely visited... he peered around the corner. "So... about what happened last night?-" Lewis began, and Zylus pulled him into a kiss, grabbing his crotch. He shushed him, smirking. Lewis muffled a moan. "Heh... you like that, huh?" Zylus giggled slightly, licking his lips. Rythian was fuming, and he turned back, storming to the dorms.

Why?! Why didn't he tell him?! He's supposed to be his best friend!!!!! Rythian was feeling incredibly jealous. "He gets a girlfriend AND a guy to have fun with on the side! And I get nothing!" he thought. "Why'd I have to give him that gun last term? There's no way I can get another one like it..." he groaned aloud. Except... maybe he could ask Tom for help?


	5. Parv Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parv really lets himself go, and opens up to Ross about a certain fetish he thinks he's developed...
> 
> Aaaand there's more Parv troubles along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter :D
> 
> I will just let you guys know, if you don't find farting funny, then you might not like the beginning of this chapter. I'm a childish person, so... yeah. ANYWAY ENJOY OK

Sunday, 10th of January... Parv had really let himself go the past few days. Lack of sex made him irritable. On Friday he ditched class to go lay on his bed. On Saturday, he did the same... laid in bed all day. He hadn't masturbated at all, or anything. He... missed Strife. He hadn't given up Parv's name... and they were apparently still frying him. He wish he could leave and go to his house, but... part of him didn't want to face him. What if he was mad? Or... or... maybe if he left it too long, he'd lose interest?

Ross knocked, and Parv got up to let him in. He hadn't bothered to change, and hadn't showered, either... "Ugh... this place stinks." Ross said, coughing. "I tell them to keep the windows shut... I hate the cold." Parv went back over to sit on his bed. "No, I mean... you really need to open some windows." Ross groaned, stepping over some junk. Parv lifted up his leg, farting loudly. "Why?" he asked. "...Nevermind." Ross sighed, wafting the air AWAY from him. "Do you wanna be my fallback chick?" Parv grinned. "No... certainly not when you smell like that, either." Ross crossed his arms. Parv let rip again. "C'mon, it's not that bad! You get used to it." he winked. "You're acting really different recently... and I know it's because of Strife." Ross sat down on the bed next to Parv. "Meh... I don't know." Parv shrugged. "I miss him, but... maybe it was the next best thing... him leaving." he frowned. "Hey, don't be like that!" Ross sighed, putting his arm around Parv. "Remember when I told you about that fart incident?" Parv looked over to Ross, biting his lip. "Yeah?" Ross replied, looking straight at him. "I liked it... and I don't know why." Parv sighed. "Oh. I've heard of that before... forgot the name of it, it's complicated. But, it's like a sexual attraction. A fetish, if you will." Ross grinned. "But, why do I have it? Is it genetic? D-do you just... develop it?" Parv sighed. Ross was his best friend, he could talk about anything with him! But discussing a fart fetish was definitely not normal... "I've no idea." Ross replied. "Go take a shower... have a wank, get yourself back to normal." he said. "Alright. Wait for me, yeah?" Parv asked, getting up. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere." Ross smiled. Parv smiled back, making his way into the bathroom.

He stripped off his dirty clothes, leaving them in a pile. He turned on the shower, getting in. Ah, it felt nice... refreshing. He looked down to his dick. It hadn't seen any action... he could give it a good time. He grabbed it, thinking about Strife. He began slowly stroking it, moaning as the water fell down his back, and down his asscrack. He had missed this. He wondered if Ross wanted to jerk off with him... huh. Parv moved his hand away from his cock, showering normally.

Afterward, he dried off with a towel, walking back out. Ross was perfectly fine seeing Parv nude, especially since he had a hard-on... Shit. Was he falling for his best friend? "I didn't wank in the shower, 'cause I wanted to ask if you wanted to do it together." Parv sat down, his cock rock hard. Ross gulped, and nodded. "Sure." he said, sliding down his jeans and boxer shorts. Parv laughed. "Knew I was bigger." he said. "Hey... don't bring dick size into this. You get what you're given." Ross playfully shoved Parv, who shoved him back. "Idiot." Parv grinned.

The two sat together, jerking off while making casual conversation... how? I don't know. "Will was just... hot, you know?" Parv said, sighing. "I know... you miss him, don't you?" Ross said, moving his hand away from his cock, and putting it around Parv's shoulders. "...Ross?" Parv asked, biting his lip. "Yeah?" Ross inquired, quietly. Parv didn't say anything else, just moved Ross's hand to his throbbing, girthy cock. Ross did nothing but go with it, and he began to stroke slowly. Parv moaned, looking directly at Ross. I think he'd found his fallback chick... They were naturally pulled into a kiss. It was sloppy, but who cares? They certainly weren't complaining.

 

The next day, it was 5:50am... Rythian was awake, and it was snowing! He threw off the covers, making his way outside. He was only in his boxers and a t shirt, but he didn't care! He rushed to his secret spot, a little alcove near the boys dorm, and pulled down his boxers. He grabbed his cock, thinking of only Zoey. Of course, he could do this inside... but he wouldn't want to wake the others. He stroked faster, thinking of Zoey sucking his dick dry. Mmm... yeah. A scenario played in his head...

"Oh, Rythian. I've never tasted a cock as juicy and big as yours!" Zoey moaned. "They don't call me the biggest dick in the school for nothing." Rythian grinned, thrusting himself into Zoey's mouth further.

He snapped back into reality, realising he had ejaculated all over the wall... shit. They can track your DNA from this shit, right? He nonchalantly wiped it off the wall as best he can. Eh, even if someone did find it... they wouldn't automatically think 'Let's DNA test it!!!'. Or would they? Rythian didn't know, social interaction was weird. Humans, as a race, were weird.

 

"Shit..." Trott murmured. He turned to his clock, 7:30. He'd been having nightmares recently, and didn't know why. Simon had left, as had Smith... so Trott was all on his own. He didn't want to go to class today, but... he had no choice. It was snowing, he knew that. The only bad thing about the weather was that school couldn't be cancelled, considering they live on campus. Then again, not all kids lived on campus... Kim didn't at first, until the commute got too much. Memories... he wished he could go back to it. Back to when he was... I don't know... happy? But... that's not to say he's not happy now. He's doing relatively well in school... but Ross... Ross was the real problem. His nightmares were mostly about him, their relationship. He'd ask Ross to get back with him, but that's not how it worked. This is how the cycle worked:

Step 1) Have argument.

Step 2) Break up.

Step 3) Don't talk to each other for days/weeks.

Step 4) One approaches other, saying they were wrong.

Step 5) Make up sex.

Step 6) Get back together.

Simple! Right? But was that not healthy? Maybe he was better off without Ross... maybe guys aren't his thing. Maybe Ross manipulated him into liking boys... what? There were so many questions in his mind, and he wanted all of the answers to be 'no'. He groaned, kicking off the sheets and getting dressed.

 

When the entire Y0G5 group arrived at the tutor room, they all confronted Tom as he walked in, late.

"Woah, a party?! For me?" he joked.

"Fuck off, you don't deserve a party." Kim said.

"He doesn't deserve shit." Duncan added.

Everyone had their arms crossed, minus Rythian and Zylus, who had retreated to the back of the classroom.

"Oh, please. I know you love me, but let's keep the fangirling to a minimum, yeah?" Tom smirked, sitting down. Kim slammed her hand down on the desk. "I don't suppose someone like you has a very good memory. Do you remember STABBING Duncan in the arm?!" she yelled.

"I remember it very well. Very... very well... like it's burned into my memory." he smirked.

"You're sick." Duncan scoffed.

"That's me." Tom smiled.

Lewis sighed, and the crowd dispersed to sit at their desks. Lewis ponders... maybe he could find something about Tom's past in his luggage. He has a knife... he heard from Sjin. He's clearly dangerous... but nobody is brave enough to stand up to him. Even Strife seemed afraid of him... he wondered what he was up to right now...

 

"Shit... shit..." Strife moaned, pushing the dildo further into his asshole. "Ohhh, I miss you Parvis..." he groaned, pulling it out. He threw it across the room. "It's not the same..." he thought, tossing himself onto the bed, and crying himself to sleep...

 

The headmaster walked in. There were mumbled groans and whispers. "Y0G5. We meet again." he cleared his throat. This racist, sexist, homophobic, xenophobic... asshole. Y0G5 had hated him ever since he got the job, which was a few years back now. "I know I'm here to do your register, but I believe I have a lead on this sexual relation fuss with your tutor." the headmaster smirked, seeming proud of himself. The class braced themselves... was Strife gonna be let back? "Would Alex Parvis like to come with me?" he smiled sickly, and Parv almost shat himself. "Fuck." he muttered under his breath, getting up and following the headmaster outside.

 

Later...

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything about it!" Parv protested, crossing his arms.

"I know you and your tutor were close. In fact, you even walked in the door together once, didn't you?" the headmaster chuckled.

"We're neighbours. That has nothing to do with it." Parv sighed, sitting back. He wasn't confident about this at all...

"Well, the good news is I don't have any further questions for you. The bad news... well, for you, that is... is that one of your classmates has already given you up." the headmaster grinned.

"What?" Parv bolted upright. "Who? I demand to know who!"

"I'm sorry, that information isn't available. You're expelled. Have your things packed by tomorrow morning. You're leaving." the headmaster walked over to the door, opening it. Parv was in shock... but he got up, and walked out.

 

He rejoined his class in Science. "Parvis, sit down. You're late." Pelrine snapped. "OH, YOU DIDN'T GET THE MEMO?!" Parv yelled. "Don't raise your voice at me, Parvis." Pelrine crossed her arms. "Well, you don't need to worry about teaching me anymore." he threw his things on the floor. "What? Why?" Pelrine asked. "I got expelled." Parv grabbed his stuff again, storming out. Everyone was shocked. "Oh... yes, I did know about that interview. Looks like he was found guilty." Pelrine sighed. "GUILTY?! FOR GIVING HIS TUTOR HEAD?" Ross yelled. "Hornby, quiet. Continue with your practicals." Pelrine said. Ross was fuming. Why? Why the fuck?  
After the bell had sounded, Ross ran straight to Parv's dorm. "Parv, no, don't go. Protest! You can't be expelled for that!" Ross shouted. "Yes, yes I can... and it's already done." Parv sighed. "D-did he give you up..?" Ross asked, biting his lip. "Nope. One of you guys did." Parv continued folding his shirts. "ONE OF US DID?!" Ross shouted, rushing out. He sent out a group text, telling everyone to meet him at the library, and for someone to bring Tom. Rythian had agreed.

The library was desolate... guess people had better things than studying to do! "So, who the fuck turned Parv in?" Ross asked. "Wait, so, it was one of us?" Hannah inquired. "Yup. Apparently so. So which fucker was it?" he scanned the room. And saw a few likely suspects...

Suspect 1

Trott

Trott was his ex, and therefore COULD have found out about his and Parv's... 'fling'? This could've made him jealous!

 

Suspect 2

Tom

Because, well, he's an asshole...

Ross stared at Trott. "What?" he asked. "Did you do it?" Ross asked. "Oh, here we go. Blaming the ex. I didn't do shit, do you think I'd want Parv to be dragged out of here by his left testical?" Trott yelled. "Oh, fuck off. You're jealous." Ross scoffed. "JEALOUS?! Of what? Him? Your best friend?" Trott sighed. "We're getting off topic..." Lewis turned to look at Tom. "If it's any of us, my money's on that one." Everybody turned to look at Tom. "What? Another party for me?" he gasped. "SHUT UP, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WORM." Kim almost threw a punch, but Duncan and Hannah had stopped her. "Awww... hormones have got pregnancy all worked up." Tom made a sad face. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kim growled, lunging for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> Rant away in the comments if you want.


	6. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate in the library, and we see a certain characters' soft side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a bit of writers' block.
> 
> BUT yay two updates in a week wow go me.

"So what was that about money?" Tom grinned, pinned against the floor by Kim. "OH, SHUT UP!" Kim went to punch him, but Hannah stopped her fist. "No, Kim, he's not worth it." she stood her up, leading her out. "Even if I did want this Parv guy outta here, I wouldn't have gotten him expelled." Tom stood up. "You would've stabbed him in the arm, is that it?" Duncan gritted his teeth. "Hey, Duncan, step off..." Rythian muttered, and everyone stared at him. Tom smirked, standing up and putting his arm around Rythian. "Rythian and I are gonna have some bonding time, aren't we?" he grinned falsely, gripping Rythian's shoulder tight. Rythian nodded, slowly. Duncan shook his head. "You, me, not a thing anymore." he stormed off. "Awww, did you just dump your boyfriend?" Tom jeered, and Rythian's eyes became empty and dark... "Boyfriend...?" he said, slowly. "It.. was a joke." Tom said. This was actually scaring him a little bit. "I HAVE NO INTEREST IN BOYS. I HAVE INTEREST IN GIRLS." Rythian yelled. "Okay, okay-." Tom began, but then Rythian shoved him down, and began punching his face over and over. Everyone was in shock, not realising Rythian had this kind of... power. "DON'T. YOU. EVER. GO. NEAR. MY. SENPAI!" he yelled, saying a word every time he landed a punch. Tom groaned, his glasses were smashed and his nose was bloody. "Okay, okay! C'mon, bro, stop it!" Zylus pulled Rythian off of Tom, leading him away to a quiet place. And even though Y0G5 hated Tom, they still got him to the nurses office.

"Why... why are you helping me?" he spluttered.

"Because your nose is bloody! We're not animals!" Lewis said.

"If only... you knew.... what I've done... in my past." Tom tried to laugh, but it only ended up in a cough.

Lewis, disturbed by this, went off with Simon and Sjin, who were also quite weirded out.

 

"Dude... you've got to control yourself. What you did to Tom was not cool, okay?" Zylus sighed.

"I told you, I don't know what's happening to me!" Rythian cried out, wiping his tears.

"Come on, man up... You can get through this, I'm here for you, man." Zylus sighed.

Rythian looked up to Zylus, that same look in his eyes. "What...?" Zylus asked.

"You..... you're so greedy...." Rythian began.

"What do you mean, greedy?" Zylus was confused, and then it clicked. "Wait, wait... you... you know about that?"

"You and Lewis.... kissy kissy....... having sex...... meanwhile I'm stuck here..... no girlfriend..... and you have.... a girlfriend and FUCK BUDDY!" Rythian yelled, shoving Zylus down.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! Don't hurt me, Rythian... I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd affect you like that! I don't even know-." Zylus began, and then a thought came into his head. "When the fuck were you spying on us kissing?!"

Rythian was silent, and then he ran out.

"He's going to get himself in so much trouble one day."

 

Everyone was trying to treat Tom a little bit nicer, considering he was in the infirmary... Sjin walked in, with a gift box. Tom looked over to him. "What? Have you come here to poke fun at me, say I stole your beanie and then leave?" he scoffed. "No... I brought you a gift..." Sjin sniffled, handing it to him. "Sheesh, what is this, Christmas? I never got gifts." Tom sighed, putting it to one side. Sjin sat down, and Tom groaned. "Are you gonna be here long? Say your prayers, and then leave." he sighed. "Tom. Open the gift... please?" Sjin put on his puppy dog eyes, and Tom groaned again. "Fine. But if it's a shit present, I will shove it up your ass." he grunted, grabbing the box and opening it. It was a beanie... in grey, his favourite colour. "Um... so where's the camera?" Tom asked. "What? What camera?" Sjin was confused. "You know, to say 'you've been pranked!!!'?" Tom, too, was confused. "Um... no, no camera. No prank. It's a gift for you. A new beanie." Sjin smiled weakly, and Tom looked at it. "I've... never had a real gift before." he said. "You haven't said much about your life." Sjin began. "I don't want to talk about my past. Many regrets, many missed opportunities." Tom looked away from Sjin. And then, something amazing happened. "Listen, thank you for the gift, but... I want to be alone now." Tom said, blandly.. Sjin wanted to scream. He had gotten a 'thank you' from Edgewood's latest criminal! Sjin nodded, leaving.

Shit, was he showing his soft side? This had to stop. Tom looked back at the beanie, putting it on the table beside him. He had a makeshift pair of glasses, that he had borrowed from Lewis... They were nice people afterall. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a... fresh start.

 

"HE'S SUCH A FUCKING CUNT!" Kim yelled. "I know, Kim, I know... but please, calm down." Hannah shushed her, putting her arm around her. "Why are the others trying to be his best friend?! He's a knobface and should be rotting in a cell for what he did to Duncan!" Kim sobbed. "Kim... to be honest, the injury that Duncan had wasn't that bad." Hannah muttered. "Doesn't make it right!" Kim flopped down on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. Hannah sighed, and decided that talking to her again would further escalate the situation, so she left.

As she left, she passed Martyn and Smith, who were chatting about the current situations. She waved, and let them get on with their business.


	7. Washed Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parv is lightly strumming his guitar, late at night, in the Music room...  
> but who on earth wants to talk to him about something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY more Edgewood :D
> 
> I'm proud of this chapter because I spent a full hour and a half on it, without interruptions or distractions. Woo.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I couldn't sleep so I wrote this. I'm dying inside, honest.

Parv was alone... strumming his guitar in the Music classroom. It was late, and he wasn't meant to be in there. He didn't wanna leave... but he had to. It had already been decided. "You gotta get over that shit, man." a voice spoke, spooking Parv slightly. "W-who's there?" he asked, putting down his guitar softly. "It's Tom. Surprise." he sat down next to Parv, who was confused.

"Why... are you here?" Parv asked.

"I have information for you." Tom smirked.

"Information? About what?" Parv was confused, and rightfully so!

"About who sold you out. But, of course, it'll cost you." Tom said.

"...Cost me? How much?" Parv inquired, and Tom chuckled.

"Name your price." he grinned.

"Uh..." Parv thought hard. He knew Tom was probably straight so he couldn't show him a good time... he was basically broke... uhh... Shit. He couldn't think of anything.

"I heard about that little fetish of yours." Tom blurted, and Parv's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know about that?!" Parv went red with embarrassment. HOW?!

"Oh, I have my ways..." Tom sighed. "I got a deal... tell me yes or no, okay?"

Parv nodded. "Okay..." he gulped. He knew it would have something to do with his fetish.

"Evenings, from 6 til 8. My bunkmates are out. Only on Mondays til Thursdays. Come, and I'm sure I can show you a... good time. If you, uh, catch my _scent_..." Tom smirked.

"Wait, wait. So you want me to sniff your ass for two hours?" Parv thought for a moment.

"Basically. Hey, we both get something out of it. I get to be in control, and you get to inhale-." Tom was interrupted by Parv nodding quickly.

"I hope this doesn't sound desperate, but _YES_!" Parv sighed.

"You little slut..." Tom smirked. "Don't get the wrong idea, though. No way I'm gay."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, this information..." Parv whispered.

"It was the one with glasses." Tom said. "I don't know their names... the brown hair, gay, one with the deep voice?"

Parv's heart dropped. "Trott?" he spoke out loud.

"Yeah, that one." Tom got up. "One more thing..."

Parv looked to him. "What?"

"I made a little... arrangement with the headmaster. You're staying." Tom turned, walking out.

Parv was surprised. He was in shock for a moment, before he snapped back into reality. He grabbed his guitar, sneaking his way back to the dorms.

 

As for Tom, he had a... meeting. He checked his pocket. Good, he had what he needed most.

He knocked quietly on the headmasters' office. "Come in." Tom opened the door, shutting it again. He had make sure to prematurely shut off all CCTV in the school via his laptop. It was offline for another 15 minutes, he didn't have long. "Mr Gilling..." Tom smirked. "What do you want now? I gave you all the money you asked for! £150, nothing more, nothing less." Gilling said, sighing. Tom slowly walked up to him. "I just wanted to say thank you." he smiled. "Oh... you're welcome." Gilling cleared his throat. "I know this... may sound childish, but... I think I need a hug." Tom sniffled, secretly reaching for his pocket, pulling out his knife. "Oh, okay then." Gilling gave in... and as he leaned in, Tom put his arms around him... driving the knife, slowly, into his back. He shoved him back. THUD! Gilling struggled, trying to kick Tom away... but it was no good. Tom knelt down on him, preventing his legs from moving, stabbing him in the heart, brain and neck, alternating between them each time. When he knew for sure that he was dead, he stood up. He put his knife in his pocket, and picked up the body. He wasn't too heavy, at least... He dropped him out of the window. They were on the ground floor, it wasn't that much of a drop. Tom left the blood stain there, being careful not to step in it. He checked over the room, making sure there was nothing that could track this to him. He nodded, climbing out of the window.

He snuck over to the tool shed, lockpicking it. He had to hurry, the CCTV would be activated again in... 12 or so minutes. He got in, grabbing a shovel. He put it over his shoulder with one hand, dragging Mr Gilling with the other. He made it over to the hole in the fence to the forest, and he threw his shovel in. He proceeded to drag the headmasters body through. He repeated the dual hand process, until he was as deep into the forest as he could be. He began digging a hole, and was thinking how he was going to dispose of his clothes. They were riddled with his DNA... shit. He's gonna have to burn 'em. He had a lighter, it'll be fine.

After digging a big enough hole, he kicked the body in, and began taking off his clothes, minus his beanie and underwear. They didn't have blood on them. He threw them to one side, and it was freezing! He had blood on his face and hands. Shit. He can deal with that later. He emptied his jean pockets, taking his phone, lighter and packet of gum... and of course his knife, which he threw into the hole. He put the remaining items into his underwear, which did look a little weird... but he didn't care. He began to cover up the hole with dirt. This was going good so far...

He was sure the CCTV would be back on by now... so the worse that could happen is he gets a telling off for being out of the dorms after 8pm. But, at least he had filled up the hole. It had taken him a while. He took his lighter out of his underwear, thinking in the future... what if he set the forest on fire? Eh, it'll be fine. He set the base of the clothing on fire, standing back, and watching it spread painstakingly slowly... Ugh. He grabbed a few sticks, small branches... stuff like that, and threw it on. There we go! He made his way back toward the campus. It should be fine...

When he reached the campus, he walked through the hole in the fence, and it was still desolate. Shit. He'd forgot the shovel. Who cared? He legged it back to the dorms, wondering why he hadn't been caught yet.

 

Next day, Tuesday... everyone had woken up at 5:30, for once. Why? Because it was POURING with rain, and it was a huge thunderstorm. The wind was fierce, the rain was pounding against the windowpanes, and the snow was being turned into slush. Blegh... Zylus looked out of the window, sighing, thinking of Lewis. He was still asleep, and he didn't wanna wake him... he smiled wide. Was he in love, or is it... just sex? He wasn't sure. His phone chimed, and he checked. Hah! No class today because of the storm. Get in! He collapsed onto his bed, getting into the covers.

Ah... today was going to be a long day.


	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the storm thrashing down on Edgewood Forest, will Tom get away with his deed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I managed to write this between my revision and my exams! :D I won't be updating for a few weeks now, sorry, but I hope this chapter satisfies you.
> 
> Also, if you don't like the direction the story is going, I'm sorry. I'm adding more of a different personality to the characters than they have in real life. Example: Ross is super out-there and flamboyant, he's not in real life, etc. You get it. Also, Parv's fart fetish, I'm not sure if I'll do the scenes between him and Tom, but I don't know yet... I'll decide in the future.

"A long day indeed, it was." Smith said, bowing at the applause. He had spent the holidays writing a story about a boy like himself. He'd gathered Kim, Martyn and Hannah to read it to. As well as his bunkmates, of course. "That really cheered me up, Smith, thank you for inviting us to hear." Kim smiled, doing better since her outburst last night. They heard the fire alarm, and groaned. "A fire drill? In the middle of a storm?" Trott sighed, opening the door to the hallway, when...

"Attention, students. Please make your way to your tutor rooms, your tutor will explain the current situation. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."  
The group was confused, but made their way through the pissing rain to the tutor block...

 

Meeting up with everyone else, sitting down, and gossiping about what this could be about took longer than they expected, as they waited for their tutor; it seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual... Where was the headmaster? Wasn't he taking the place of Strife for now?

A peculiar woman walked in. Smith recognised her, she worked in the reception. "Alright, do I have everybody here?" she asked. Everyone looked around, then nodding in unison. "Good. There's been a blood pool found in the headmasters office, and he did not turn up for work this morning. Police have already searched his house, everywhere around the school, no trace of him."

Everyone froze. They hated the headmasters' guts... but. He doesn't deserve this. What if he was murdered? Fiona nonchalantly looked toward Rythian who, as usual, was not showing much emotion. She began thinking, what if it was him?

Meanwhile, Tom was just sitting back, acting natural like any person would in a situation like this. In shock. He had left no evidence, unless they were to find the burnt clothing or dig up his corpse. It was deep in the forest... there's no way. Even if they were to find his corpse, there would be nothing to track it back to him, right...? No point worrying about it, it'll make him seem more suspicious.

Parv wasn't really paying attention, he hadn't got much sleep last night... he missed Strife. A lot. But, this whole Tom thing... He'd never been so excited about... sniffing an ass? He didn't understand. He'd never thought about that kind of stuff sexually... but, at the same time, there was a few times in primary school where awkward fart moments happened, and Parv happened to be at the butt of them. Maybe that caused it... He snapped out of it, seeing Tom had pulled his chair closer. "Tonight, 6." he whispered, and Ross had picked up on it. He was confused. As Tom left, he turned to Parv fully. "What was that about? You two buddying up?" he asked. "Nah. Just talking." Parv grinned. Ross nodded. "I've never had my dick sucked as great as when you sucked it." he winked, whispering into Parv's ear. Parv laughed. "I'm sure you have. I'm never usually the dick sucker." he confessed. "Eh... well. I'm versatile, I like both." Ross smirked. "Listen up!" the lady at the front of the class called. All eyes turned to her. "You'll be having a supply tutor from tomorrow. For now, go back to your dorms. You will not leave the dorm building. Any attempts to do so will be met with severe consequences. You may change dorm rooms if you so wish, boys and girls may contact, but do not go out of the dorm boundaries." she bowed, leaving the classroom. Everyone began to pack, but Fiona tapped Zoey, whispering in her ear to stay behind a little while.

When the classroom had emptied, and the two were alone... Fiona began. "I think it was Rythian." she sighed. Zoey shook her head. "He wouldn't... kill the headmaster. They don't even know if he's dead yet." she bit her lip. "But... he... he held a knife to my throat... remember? He's dangerous." Fiona looked at Zoey, who shook her head again. "He apologised. He didn't know what he was doing, and he got help. He's not crazy. At all." she said, beginning to turn. "Zoey, I'm not going to tell you again-." Fiona began, and Zoey turned back quickly. "Fiona! I can't deal with this anymore! I need space! Leave me alone!" she hid her face, beginning to walk away. "We share a dorm room! Just how is that possible?!" Fiona yelled. "I DON'T KNOW! WORK SOMETHING OUT, DETECTIVE!" Zoey scoffed, storming out. Shit. What had Fiona done..?

 

Back in the dorms, the atmosphere was dull, and the rain didn't help. Turps and Ross had resorted to doing half hearted drag, with bedsheets as wigs and clothing. "I am the most fabulous in the land." Ross attempted to flip his 'hair', but it fell. "GURL DID YOU SNATCH YO' OWN WEAVE?!" Turps said, in a funny voice. "HELL YEAH, I DID, GURL." Ross replied, in the same funny voice. Meanwhile Rythian was plotting his next move. Probably murder...

Sjin moaned. "Shit... shit." he panted, gripping the sheets tight. "Aah, I'm coming, I'm coming." Sips hissed, ejaculating into his condom. He laughed, falling and laying next to Sjin. "Fuck." he said. "That was worth it." Sjin winked, kissing him on the lips softly.

The atmosphere was even worse in Room G7. Zoey was ignoring Fiona, and Fiona was ignoring Zoey. Awkward. Zoey eventually left, and Fiona took out her frustrations on Candy Crush... don't judge her, okay?

Smith stretched. "Why are we working out again?" he asked. "To show Ross I'm better off without him." Trott panted, he was doing sit-ups. "You know you don't need to show off to him to show you're better off without him, right?" Simon said. He was the real advice giver of the group. The mother, if you will. "Yeah, alright, but still. Hannah and I are in a challenge. Who can get the most fit in a week." Trott continued to do sit-ups. "Then why am I involved?!" Smith asked, flabbergasted. "Because you needa lose that Christmas weight." Trott pointed. Simon laughed, and Smith crossed his arms while pouting.

Kim was reading this new pregnancy book that Hannah had got her, and Hannah was doing push-ups. Pretty normal. Well, except if you count Zoey coming over and pestering Kim about her book...

"Guys..." Tom swallowed a ball of spit.

"What?" Lewis asked, turning to look at him.

"I want to try again. I want to... well. I want to stop being so... assholey..." Tom rubbed at his stubble, then biting his lip.

Lewis nodded, looking to Zylus. "Alright then. We'll forget about all the past things that happened with you. But, don't expect the others to be as forgiving." he smiled weakly.

Tom nodded back. "In light of that... I need you guys to keep quiet and tell nobody that I sneak out." he grinned.

Lewis groaned. "Fine. We won't say a thing." he said, turning to Zylus, the expression on his face was... seductive, alluring...

Tom nodded, sneaking out. As soon as that door closed, Lewis closed the blinds, pushing Zylus onto the bed, and kissed him passionately. "Easy, tiger." Zylus growled, biting Lewis's earlobe. "No biting." Lewis winked, moving down to Zylus's crotch. He put his palm on it, cupping it tight...

"And THAT is why Smith is the best boyfriend ever." Martyn concluded his speech, smiling wide, his ray of sunshine really shone through the gloomy atmosphere. Parv looked confused. "So, what, you never had a fuck buddy?" Martyn shook his head. "Of course not, I'm ace." he nonchalantly checked his phone, even though he didn't have any messages. "So you're an ace? Like... ace of spades? Ace of hearts? Which one?" Parv asked. "Oh, shut up." Martyn said, laughing. "Also, red or black?" he snickered. "Both." Duncan said, looking up from his book. He was studying his chemistry... and if he had the time, maybe some biology.

 

The time went slow, as everybody was cramped up in the dorms. People went from door to door, and soon, it got so bad that the school let everybody use the rest of the facilities again. Except the Admin Block, which was under investigation.

Tom hopped over the school gate. He had returned from the store, and had bought an ultra spicy burrito. He knew from experience that this really gave him gas. Parv should love it... maybe. At least he got to be in control. He liked that. But no way was he gay. He loved vag more than a porn star scandal. Okay, maybe he was a little bit bi... but he didn't want to admit it. It was still pissing it down, but Tom didn't mind. He liked being outside in the rain. Especially when it was torrential. Maybe he didn't want to give up his evil side so quickly... He could do so much with everyones trust... He knew blondie and pregnancy wouldn't trust him, not for a million years, but he didn't care.

Meanwhile, when Zylus and Lewis had finished their little encounter, Lewis was going through Toms things. He found what looked like a journal, and began reading through it.

Holy. Shit. Did Tom murder his mum?! He read another passage, dating the 30th of October...

 

Dear Diary,

Today I FINALLY did what I wanted to do to blondie. I stabbed him in the arm, got him hospitalized. Mum and dad were too scared to hand me in to the police, and so I'm fine. Everything seems to be going well. I just want to torment him even more. Maybe I'll even switch schools.  
-Thomas

 

Lewis was shocked. And as he stopped reading, Tom walked in. "What are you doing with my diary?!" he yelled, lunging for it. "I-I-I'm sorry! I was curious!" Lewis stood up, hoping he wasn't in the worst trouble. "It's... it's personal." Tom said. He put it back into his bag, putting his burrito on the bed. He sat down. "I'm sorry for reading your diary..." Lewis swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt bad. "I suppose you know now, huh?" Tom said. Lewis just shrugged. "I murdered my mother." Tom said, blandly. He wasn't showing much emotion, but if he was, it was the slightest bit of sadness. "It's... okay. It's in the past... I... I'm not gonna tell anybody." Lewis said. Holy fucking shit HE WAS DORMING WITH A MURDERER! "You better not." Tom said, digging into his burrito. "I... recognise that burrito." Lewis said, looking closer. "Oh, it's the ultra spicy one." Tom said. Lewis remembered. "Oh, it's the fart burrito. Yeah. We had them for dinner one time, and EVERYONE was farting all night. It was horrible. Thank god Zylus and I will be gone tonight. You'll have the room to yourself." Lewis laughed, trying to act as cool as possible. He wasn't going to tell anybody about Tom's past, nor that he was a murderer. He had promised. Shit, was he an accomplice now? "Yeah, well, I'm sure I'll enjoy the burrito anyway." Tom said, pulling out his headphones and laptop. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have... business to attend to." he sighed, taking another bite of his burrito.

Lewis nodded. Shit. Shit, shit. He couldn't even tell Zylus about this, he couldn't tell anybody. What did 'business' mean? Was he arranging another murder? Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Ohhh, fuck.


	9. The Next Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zoey now single, Rythian sees this as his chance to make his move.
> 
> Also Tom decides what to do with his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GCSES ARE ALMOST OVER YAY!!!! Only one more :o
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE, MY FIRST FOR A WHILE, SO IF IT'S TERRIBLE I'M SORRY XD
> 
> Also, at the end of the chapter, there's a little surprise waiting :D

Rythian had been pumping himself up since he saw Zoey's facebook status. She had set it to 'single'. This was his chance. A chance to finally make his move. But, he couldn't take her out to a nice dinner or anything in this weather... ugh. He'll have to just talk to her.

"Ugh. Who's at the door now?" Kim groaned, getting up and opening it. "Hi..." Rythian said. "Can we help you?" Kim asked. "Is... is Zoey here?" Rythian replied, he fumbled around in his pocket, taking out a flower. It was a dandelion, and droopy from the rain. "Oh... sure, she's in." Kim smiled. She knew Zoey was a lesbian, and she had just gone through a breakup... But maybe Rythian could cheer her up... Meanwhile, Zoey was semi dreading it. She knew of his clear romantic feelings toward her, and still, he didn't get the hint. But... maybe he's here as a friend?

"I... I got these for you." Rythian said, thrusting his hands out, gripping the flower tight. "These? There's only one there." Hannah said, looking up from her plank. She fell. "Bums." she groaned, starting again. "Thanks, Rythian." Zoey said, taking the dandelion. She placed it on Hannah's bedside. "Are you... okay?" Rythian asked. Zoey sighed.

"I don't really know." she smiled weakly.

"Oh! I got you something." Rythian said, digging into his pocket again. Zoey adjusted herself, getting into a position to run in case he pulled out a weapon of some sort... no. He wouldn't. Fiona was just paranoid. "Aha!" Rythian pulled out a Pokémon card. It was a Jigglypuff. Zoey looked at it. There was a moment of silence, as everybody had seemed to have frozen. "Do... do you like... it?" Rythian asked. "Yes, yes. I do... but. It was the first card I ever got... and it just happens to be from... um... Fiona..." Zoey sniffled. She'd never been through a breakup before, and it was really getting to her. "What?! I-I can get you an even better one! D-do you want a Rayquaza?! Xerneas?! Kyogre??! Maybe I'll even get you a...." Rythian continued to babble legendary Pokémon, and Kim and Hannah looked to each other, then back to Rythian, then back to each other. "MEW! MEWTWO!" Rythian yelled. Zoey shook her head. "It's okay! I'm happy with this one!" she finally blurted. Rythian nodded. "Okay. I'm glad I chose correctly." he smiled. Yeesh...

 

Zylus and Lewis were laying together in Zylus' bed. However, Tom was there... so they couldn't cuddle or anything. Ugh. They couldn't help it, though. Lewis reached back, squeezing Zylus' asscheek. Zylus giggled, but then turned it into a laugh. Tom glanced at the corner of his laptop. It was 1:30. He sighed. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." He took off his headphones, jumping up, and walking out. Lewis waved him off, and as soon as that door closed...

Clothes were flying, they had seen each other naked, but they'd never actually... well. Done the do. Lewis moaned, Zylus' leg brushing against his dick. "So... who's top?" he asked. "I believe that role goes to me." Zylus grinned. "Oh, come on. Really?" Lewis groaned. "You'll like it." Zylus kissed Lewis on his lips. Lewis sighed, going into the only position he'd really heard of: doggy style. Zylus positioned himself at Lewis' entrance. "I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna push in, okay?" he exhaled a shaky breath, swallowing a ball of his spit. "I-I... I don't mind as... as long as you're the one doing it... p-please..." Lewis sighed, and he felt a sting in his, uh, backyard. Zylus pushed in. He was... slightly bigger than average. Lewis didn't know if he was happy about this, or just a bit jealous... Zylus groaned, the hair of Lewis's nest were kind of distracting. "Y-you really gotta... trim... your ass hair..." he said. "Wha- are you saying you do?" Lewis turned his head, smirking slightly. "Well, um... dad says true men shave their balls, cock and ass hair." Zylus said. "B-but, whatever! I don't care if your hairs prickle my dick, I-I just wanna... have fun with you." he exhaled. Lewis smiled. "J-just shut up and fuck me." he said, as Zylus began slowly thrusting himself further in.

 

As for Tom, the burrito was already working its magic. He tried his best to hold it in... just for Parvs pleasure. It was weird to him, kind of. But he loved being in control of someone. It was almost a... turn on. He stood under shelter, in the bike shed, as the rain poured harder... well, it seemed that way, anyway. Tom got out his phone. He groaned. Time was going so slowly. Only 2pm. Shit. He scratched at his stubble, before making his way back inside. From just a tiny walk, he had been absolutely soaked, head to toe. He ducked into the nearest toilet, drying off with the hand dryer. He didn't exactly manage to dry every part of him, but he got a fair amount.

As he walked out, he began to make his way back to the dorms. Before he could even make his way into his room, he was stopped by Duncan. "I know I'm not failing Maths and English. And you certainly aren't passing every subject with flying colours. What bullshit have you pulled to-." Duncan began, but was interrupted. "Oh, brother. You've always been... how do I put this? Well... always had a lower IQ. Maybe you just forgot you were failing them." Tom smirked. "Don't call me brother..." Duncan growled. "Well, we technically are, brother." Tom grinned. "And now, see you later, brother." he cackled, dashing into his dorm room. Duncan groaned, and stormed off down the corridor.

"SO WATCH ME STRIKE A MATCH ON ALL MY WASTED TIME. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER PICTURE TO BURN!!" Smith sang, jumping down from his bed. "PICTURE TO BURN!" Simon yelled. "YES." Smith said, laughing. "Come on, that was easy. It was blatantly going to be another Taylor Swift song." Trott tutted. Since he and Ross broke up, he'd been spending more time with his friends. They were playing 'Guess the Song'. They had to sing one line from a song, and the first person to guess got a point. Simon was on 6, Trott on 2 and Smith on 9. "My turn!" Simon jumped up onto the bed, grabbing the nearest deodorant stick. "I am so fab. Check out, I'm blonde. I'm skinny. I'm rich. And I'm a little bit of a bitch." he sang. "Uuuh.... Who's blonde?" Trott pondered. Smith was thinking hard, and sat forward, his head rested in his hand. "SHAKIRA!" Trott yelled. Smith turned to look at him. "Shakira?!" he shook his head. "I'M SORRY, OKAY! I DON'T KNOW POP MUSIC!" Trott groaned. "Aha! LADY GAGA, DONATELLA!" Smith jumped up. "ONE POINT FOR SMITH!" Simon yelled. "This is bullshit." Trott said. "So, Smith wins after the 18 rounds!" Simon grinned. "What do I win?" Smith asked. "Nothing." Trott said, grabbing a magazine. "And fuck you, too." Smith laughed, rushing to his bed, sprawling out.

 

"Shitfaced git." Kim groaned. Her back was sore, and Hannah was massaging her shoulders. "Who? Duncan?" Hannah asked. "No, Tom. When have I ever called Duncan a shitfaced git?" Kim snapped. Hannah remained silent, continuing to massage. "I'm sorry." Kim said. "It's fine." Hannah replied.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...

"Uhh... so I'm orange, have a lot of money, and I'm xenophobic?" Rythian said. Zoey nodded, laughing loudly. There was a short pause. "Am I Zylus?" Rythian joked, and Zoey burst out laughing again. "Oh, jeez! No!" she said. "Okay, okay. Serious. Am I Donald Trump?" Rythian said, and Zoey nodded, still laughing. "Your turn." Rythian said, grabbing the hat. Zoey reached in, pulling out a card and putting it into the headband.

"Uh... am I... rich?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, yes. Very rich." Rythian said.

"Do I live in America?" Zoey asked.

"Nope." Rythian replied.

"Do I live in Europe?" Zoey went for it, unknowing.

"Yeah, Europe. Western." Rythian grinned, she was getting closer.

"Am I English?" She, again, just guessed.

"Yup." Rythian laughed.

"Royalty?" Zoey made a face.

"Yeah, royalty... I think." Rythian said, thinking for a moment.

"What do you mean, you think?! Anyway... do I have brown hair?" Zoey asked.

"No, you do not." Rythian grinned.

"Wait. Am I the Queen?" Zoey asked, unknowing how she didn't get that from the 'Royalty' question.

"YES!" Rythian said, laughing. "Could you imagine me as the queen?!" Zoey cracked up. She was glad she and Rythian were having a nice time together, as friends.

 

Parv bounced his leg up and down. "You okay, Parv?" Martyn asked. "Fine." Parv replied, smiling. "You know you can talk to me about anything." Martyn said, sitting next to him. "I know. I'm just missing Strife." Parv lied. In reality he couldn't wait until 6pm... ugh. "Aw... it's okay. I'm not saying you and Strife being... together... was right. I think that when you love someone, then... you can't stop that." Martyn smiled, his ray of sunshine beaming from his mouth. Sounds gross. Parv nodded, and Duncan burst in. "FUCK. FUCK!" he yelled, punching the wall. "...Do you want to talk about it?" Martyn asked. "I want to die." Duncan said, flopping onto his bed, hiding his head under his pillows. "What happened?" Martyn asked again, approaching Duncan. "It's Tom. He somehow lowered all my grades to F's." Duncan sniffled, his voice muffled from the pillows. While the two were talking, Parv lowered his head down to the spot where Martyn was sitting, inhaling silently. It wasn't exactly gas... just ass sweat. Jesus, what was wrong with him?! He sat up almost immediately, coughing. "Listen, I'm sure it'll all blow over and he'll wanna join us as a friend." Martyn smiled. Duncan threw off the pillows. "You don't understand! He stabbed me! In the fucking arm!" he yelled, storming out. Martyn was left in silence, and he turned to Parv sniffing his bedsheets again. "Uh... Parv?" he asked. "WHA--?!" Parv stood up immediately. "What were you doing..?" Martyn asked. "Nothing, nothing. It just smelt nice is all!" Parv laughed nervously, grabbing his phone and loading up a game. Martyn shook his head, going to his laptop.

Duncan stormed along the dorm corridor, knocking on Room 16. He heard faint noises, such as 'shit', 'someone's here!' and, his personal favourite, 'Put your fuckin' clothes on!'. He sighed, as a topless Zylus in boxers opened the door. "H-hey, can I... help you?" he asked, his breath shaky. Duncan, not wanting to ask questions, sighed. "Have you seen Tom?" he asked. "No. He left a little while ago." Zylus said. "Z-Zylus! I can't find my glasses!" Lewis called. "One second ba-." Zylus stopped himself. "Bro!" he closed the door, and Duncan groaned.

He walked out into the rain, spotting a familiar face over by the bike sheds. He grunted, walking over faster.

Tom was there, smoking. "I've got you now, you fucker." Duncan said. "Oh no! Blondie caught me smoking! Whatever will I do!" Tom said, sarcastically. "I'll tell!" Duncan threatened. "What is this? Kindergarten?" Tom scoffed. "Listen... I don't wanna fight with you, I really don't-." Duncan began, and Tom threw down his cigarette, stomping it out, and then proceeded to pin Duncan against the wall. "You wanna fuck with me? YOU DON'T WANNA FUCK WITH ME." he yelled. "You're insane." Duncan said, spitting in Tom's face. Tom laughed. "I see how you wanna play it." he said, punching Duncan square in the face, down to the ground. He stood over him. "Now, let's do activities like real brothers do, huh?" Tom smirked. Duncan didn't know what he meant by this, and attempted to get up. Tom kicked him back to the ground, then grabbed a loose brick from the wall. He threw it down into Duncan's arm, and he yelled. "Now... stay still, and don't squirm. The more you struggle, the more it'll... how do I put this without spoiling too much?" Tom thought for a moment. "Ah. The more you struggle, the more you'll smell." he smirked. Duncan's eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen. He tried to get up again, but Tom stomped on his wrist. As he was complaining about the pain of it, Tom went into a squat position, his ass coming into contact with Duncan's face. He let rip, and Duncan attempted to push him away. "I said I'd save this all for Parv, but this is well worth it..." Tom thought, farting again. Duncan choked, trying to push him away again, but failing. The smell was too much, it was gross. Worse than his old roommate in the kids home.

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was a few minutes, Tom stood up. "Now... you tell anyone about this little gas incident... and I'll make sure your nose knows pain." he began to walk off, but turned around and kicked Duncan in the balls, HARD. Duncan yelled in horrible pain, and Tom smirked. "Well, you've already made your baby, right?" he walked off, leaving Duncan laying there, whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the final scene there. I hope the guys reading didn't feel that ball pain... I know I did when writing it D:
> 
> ALSO TOM BE MATURE
> 
> (But how can Tom be mature if his storywriter isn't?!)
> 
> SHHH


	10. Firsts and Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy weather, stormy Parv.  
> Sexy Parv, Sexy Kim, Sexy Duncan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that about sums it up. Oh, and also...
> 
> FARTING. SO MUCH FARTING.

Despite the stormy weather, people were in good moods. Parv, however, had kept some rage at bay. But now he was ready to release it. And at the right person.  
He stormed his way, no pun intended, to Room 4.

He shoved open the door, greeted with Trott all by his lonesome.

"Hi, Parv." Trott grinned.

"YOU FUCKWAD!" Parv slammed the door, the sound of rain being abruptly silenced. "YOU GAVE ME UP TO THE HEADMASTER."

"What- I did not! Parv, why would you suspect me? D-did Ross get into your head?" Trott stuttered. He had no knowledge of saying anything about Parv at all.

"So what, we jerked each other off, and had real great sex. And, yeah, I'm part of a deal with Edgewood's latest criminal. I'm paying to let him fart in my sorry face for a few good hours. And fuck I'm ready. So, at the end of the day, what you did and didn't say, doesn't matter." Parv inhaled deeply.

Trott sat there. "You... um... you had sex with Ross?" he said, his breath shaky.

"YES. WE DID. AMAZING, RIGHT?" Parv yelled.

"AND AS FOR THIS, THIS THING. WE'RE DONE. FRIENDSHIP IS OVER." he turned, opened the door, and then slammed it again. Trott didn't know what was happening, and didn't know what he felt. Empty, somehow...

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Parv made his way to Room 8, bursting in.

"AND THE CATEGORY IS: HOTTY THOTTY!" Turps announced, and Ross walked out, a towel as his 'hair' and an off-the-shoulder dress... it wasn't a towel, either. "Fuck." Parv said, rushing over to Ross, kissing him violently. Ross moaned. "Not now." he groaned, pulling away. "There... something going on?" Turps asked. He loved being the first to know about anything. "No, nothing. He's my comfort toy." Parv said. Ross looked to him. "Do you find my dress sexy or something?" he gestured to himself, gracefully dancing his arms down the dress. "I have to admit, it does suit you... and yeah, it makes you look real nice." Parv said, winking and biting his lip. "You should really go professional with this, Ross." Turps joked. "Are you kidding? I cannot do makeup for shit." Turps laughed, then looked to his phone. "Oh, it's Liz. Gotta take this." he walked out, and Ross and Parv looked to one another. "Heterosexuals, right?"

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Duncan stood up, after lying there for several minutes, in the pouring rain, in pain. The stench was still lingering in his nostrils, he couldn't seem to get rid of it. It... wasn't pleasant.

He made his way inside. His balls were still hurting like shit, and the pain had somehow spread to his stomach. You know, that feeling when you're kicked in the balls and it affects other places that you didn't even think it would. Just Duncan and I? Okay, then. The dorm corridors were empty, except the occasional students ducked to one side. Either making out, or gossiping. Duncan walked into the girls side, and then made his way to Room 2. He knocked, and Kim opened it up. "Aw, look who came to see Kimmy." she hugged him, and Duncan sniffled, then regretting it instantly. He groaned. "What? What is it?" Kim lead him inside, and shut the door.

"Tom... uh..." Duncan sighed. "This is embarrassing-." he began.

"Oh, Duncan, was that you?" Hannah exclaimed.

"What? What was me?" Duncan asked.

"That disgusting smell." Hannah looked to Kim. "You smell it too?"

"...Kind of, yeah." Kim said.

"No, no, it wasn't me! I- um... Tom... kicked me in the balls and then farted in my face... for what seemed like hours... but it was only... probably a few minutes..." Duncan sighed.

Kim was in silence, and Hannah was ready to stop her if she tried to do anything that may harm the baby or her in any possible way.

"Sick. Fucking. Prick." Kim began. Duncan cursed himself under his breath. "No, I'm sorry, but that's disgusting. I mean, even a sick fuck like, I don't know, Lewis wouldn't do that!"

"Lewis?!" Hannah and Duncan exclaimed.

"You know more than anyone that they're potent." Kim said, continuing on her rant. "I mean, seriously, it's just stupid. He's fucked in the head. I'll kill the prick, honestly, he's taking this way too far."

"Maybe it's his deranged way of showing he loves someone. I see him as a bisexual, don't you?" Hannah attempted to make light of the situation, but it ended up with the duo staring her down.

"LOVING SOMEONE?! YOU FART IN SOMEONES FACE IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE??!" Kim yelled.

"Keep it down, babe..." Hannah said.

"Sorry... anyway, I'll kill the fucker, I really will. He's said he'd kill me and my baby before." Kim grunted.

"She's joking, really." Hannah whispered to Duncan, but Kim overheard.

"You think I'm joking? You think I'm fucking joking? I'm a hormonal bitch, sure, but I'm pretty sure I can think straight enough to decide to HATE somebody." Kim shouted.

"Yeah!" Duncan backed her up.

"In fact, this relationship is a fucking joke! I mean, have we even had SEX yet?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU! SURE, YOU HAVE NICE TITS. BUT, HAH, GUESS WHAT! I'VE NEVER SEEN THEM!" Kim shouted, and Duncan nodded with her.

"Fine! If that's how you feel, then maybe we should..." Hannah didn't want to say it, but she had to.

"Break up? Fine. Go. Leave. Piss off." Kim said, tutting and turning away from Hannah.

Hannah got up, taking one final look at Kim and Duncan, then walking out.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

"Fuck." she thought. Sad, disheartened, and broken-up-with, Hannah did the next best thing... went to find Martyn and Simon. They were great listeners, plus, Simon's usually away doing other things, so it'd be nice to catch up with him.

She walked into the library, sitting herself down next to Martyn. "Hey." he said, looking up from his book. "I need to talk to you." Hannah said, exhaling slowly. "Private conversation without moi?" Simon chipped in, sitting down opposite them both. "No, you're welcome to join." Hannah sniffled. "I just got broken up with." It was taking a lot of willpower not to cry right about now. "Oh, Hannah. What happened?" Simon asked.

"A bunch of shit, I don't even know. I feel like it's been destined for a while now. She was kind of right, though. We've never had sex or seen each other naked... nothing like that. I don't really feel anything when she kisses me, either. Maybe I'm just straight... and I lied to myself because Kim is vunerable in her current state. I don't know." Hannah sighed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Hey, now. Don't second guess yourself. What you feel and don't feel is your deal. Your body is yours, and if your body doesn't like being touched or kissed by another woman, then you obviously don't fall there in the spectrum." Simon said, pushing his book away from him.

"I've never understood the spectrum." Hannah said, sniffling.

"You like boys, you like girls, you like both, you like all, you like nobody. There's more to it, but, that's the basics. And, by the way, 'like' being used as 'sexually or romantically attracted to'." Martyn said.

"I like to think of it as... on the left is liking boys, right is girls, top is nobody, and the bottom is everybody." Simon said, smiling.

"So, Smith is a bottom, and Martyn is a top?" Hannah put on a smirk, and Martyn sighed heavily. Simon couldn't stop laughing.

"For the last time, I'm ace! I don't feel sexual attraction much..." Martyn said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Hannah said, patting Martyn on his head. He shook her off, smiling weakly.

"So- so... You still feel sexual attraction sometimes?" Simon stopped his laughing fit, resting his head on his hands.

"It's... rare. But, yes, I sometimes get a boner when I see a guy I really like. But, it's rare. And I don't want to make Smith uncomfortable." Martyn said.

"Oh, I'm sure he's not uncomfortable. I mean, you've both spent a lot of time together already. Just don't rush. If one day you feel like you want to... try it, then try it. But if you never want to, then you never want to." Simon said, smiling.

"Thanks, Simon." Martyn said, grabbing his book.

"No problem, man." Simon sighed, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes. Hannah saw this as the time to leave, and so she got up, and made her way to the gym to work out for a while.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

"Ugh..." Kim groaned. "Go wash your face or something."

"It's not my fault..." Duncan said.

"Well maybe you should be more of a man and stand up to him!" Kim yelled, and Duncan rushed into their bathroom. Shit.

Duncan frantically washed his face. He looked down. Ah, shit... It made him hard when Kim yelled at him like that... said he needed to be more a man. Ugh. He shrugged it off, thinking of the word 'pineapple'. For some reason it helped.

He made his way back in, with his boner tamed (for now). "I'm sorry." Kim began. "Don't be." Duncan replied, sitting next to her.

Kim bit her lip. She was feeling slightly frisky. Must be the hormones...

Next thing she knew, she was putting her arm around Duncan, pulling him in. Duncan got free of her grasp. "What are you doing?" he asked. Kim put her hand on Duncan's crotch, making circular motions. Duncan moaned. "K-Kim... s-stop... You're... making me f-feel weird." he wanted her to stop, but it felt so good... and... He just wanted to...

The next thing they knew, Duncan was on top of Kim, kissing her violently. He had been waiting too long, and the beast could no longer be tamed. Kim reached into his jeans, fumbling around. Duncan grunted, getting up, and removing his shirt and jeans. Kim bit her lip, grabbing Duncan by the crotch, and pulling him in. Duncan moaned, sliding off his underwear. His dick was fully erect, and Kim licked the tip of it. He shuddered. This was his first time, though he'd never admit it. Kim moaned, as she took the whole thing. It took them both by surprise, and she began bobbing her head back and forth.

Duncan was fully aware she was pregnant, and plus, he didn't have condoms on him. "I-I'm gonna... aah..." he groaned, ejaculating into Kim's mouth. She grabbed his cock, milking it dry. She spat into a nearby tissue, and cleaned Duncan's cock. She threw it into the bin. She winked. "Now, go, you dirty fuck." she said, laying back. Duncan grabbed his clothes, doing what he was told. He put them on, and rushed out.  
HOLY. SHIT. He had to tell Turps all about this tonight. Just... not that it was Kim.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Lewis made his way to reception. He was feeling really happy. He just had his first time with a guy, and he couldn't feel happier. Was he in love? Ugh. Zylus made him really sore, plus, he was as tight as a vagina pre-intercourse. Well, not anymore. Zylus opened him right up.

He stopped daydreaming. He was waiting for a new kid. His name was Matthew... something. Lewis sighed, waiting as hours seemed to go by. Sometimes he hated being Y0G5's form representative. But, he got to meet new people, go to meetings, and get free donuts in the process. What's not to like? This Spring was when the re-election was to take place. Every year, they hold an election for each class to see who will become the new form representative. Lewis had won 4 years running, and he hoped to win again this year. But, with new faces... he's not exactly so sure about it.

"Lewis, Matthew is here." the receptionist said. Lewis nodded, standing up.

A boy with squared glasses, brown hair and a pug shirt walked in. "Hi... I'm... Matthew. Matthew Meredith." he said, smiling with his teeth. Lewis shook his hand. "Lewis Brindley. I'm the representative for Form Y0G5. And I welcome you to Edgewood High." he smiled. Matthew nodded. "Now, just between us, you could have picked a better school in the area, but, nevermind." Lewis whispered, then returned to his normal voice. "Anyway, this is the Admin Block..."

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Rythian had been in the library with Zoey, in a secret corner that Zoey had shown him. She was smiling a lot, and Rythian was glad that they were getting along really well. "So... I wanted to ask... do you want to go out to dinner when the storm is gone?" Rythian blurted, cursing himself in his head after. "Oh... sure!" Zoey smiled. She was sure he meant as friends. Rythian nodded. "Okay."

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Finally. It was 6pm.

Parv knocked.

Tom answered.

Zylus was with Trott.

Lewis was still showing Matthew around.

It was just these two, and a small, confined dorm room.

"Welcome." Tom said, grinning.

"Uh... Just so you know, I've never done this before." Parv said, sighing.

"No worries. Neither have I. I may seem like a freak to you, but I've never farted in someone's face... Actually, scratch that, yes I have. But, still, I'll make it extra special for you." Tom smirked, laying down on his bed, putting on his headphones.

Parv nodded, sitting behind him. What did he do? Uh... He put his hands on Tom's ass, then retracting them. Tom looked round.

"Problem?" he asked.

"N-no... I'm just thinking about how to go about it..." Parv swallowed a ball of spit.

"Well, hurry it up. I can't hold it in much longer." Tom sighed.

"Fuck it." Parv thought, just diving straight in. His nose was nestled just between Toms cheeks.

"Right where I want you, pig." Tom said, farting loudly. He laughed, beginning to type up a simple code. Parv moaned. Why did he enjoy this? Why was he begging for more inside his head?

Some time passed...

"So, do you wanna know what I'm doing?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Parv mumbled, Toms ass was muffling him.

"I'm making a code for a school blackout. It's easy, really. The lighting systems are all on one server... pretty chilled out." Tom sighed, taking in a breath.

"Sounds cool-." Parv began, as Tom farted. He grunted, and Parv moaned. "If you're a good little pig, we can go down to just boxers next time." Tom said, exhaling.

More time passes, as does wind (get it?).

The room was putrid, but Parv loved it and Tom was already used to it. It was 10 minutes until 8, and Tom and Parv were just sitting together. Parv inhaled, moaning. "You really like this, don't you, you fucking slut?" Tom said. "Yes..." Parv moaned again. "You need some help getting off, yeah?" Tom grabbed Parvs jeans and boxers, yanking them down and putting his hand around his meat baton. Parv moaned again. "Y-yes..." he said, breath shaky. Tom moaned, licking along his length.

More time passed...

Tom grunted, licking all the cum from Parv's cock, swallowing it. "Wow... you're... you're good at... that." Parv sighed. Tom just nodded. "I hate to admit it, but I am positively bisexual." he smirked. "Well... it's almost eight, I should go." Parv said, about to get up. Tom pushed him back down again. "One more thing before you go..." he pushed Parvs face to his ass, farting. Parv moaned. "D-don't get me going again." he laughed. "See you tomorrow... I'll go down to boxers for you." Tom winked. Parv laughed, smirking. He left.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Lewis and Zylus returned at the same time. As soon as they opened the door, the stench hit them. "Jesus, Tom!" Lewis coughed. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was practicing for this talent competition I saw online." Tom lied. "Practicing what?" Zylus asked. "Farting." Tom grinned. Lewis sighed, sitting on his bed. Zylus joined him. "Oh, but it's late. I should get to sleep." Tom said, taking off his shirt and jeans, dumping them under his bed. He farted once last time, and then turned out his lamp. Lewis sighed, and Zylus used a pillow to waft the air away from him.

Boys will be boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D I've decided I'm gonna aim for one chapter a month (sorry!) possibly more if I can deal with it!


	11. Caff the Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caff joins!  
> Form Y0G5 also get a new form tutor... and he's kinda weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay :D
> 
> I'ma stop apologising because it's getting old but........  
> sorry!!!

It was the next day. Classes had been resumed, even with the ongoing murder investigation. Kids had to get their education, damn it!  
It was tutor, and Caff grinned, walking in for the first time. He was sat next to Hannah, due to the seating plan, and he introduced himself to her. "Hi, I'm Matthew. Call me Caff." he smiled wide. "Hey. I'm Hannah." Hannah replied, smiling back.

The chatter and gossip died down when their replacement tutor walked in. He had a low cut shirt, with a lot of dark chest hair. He smirked, slamming down his folders. "Hello, class..." he winked. "I'm Mr. Verono, your new tutor... and also your new history teacher." Silence still fell on the classroom.

"Now... new timetable for the term." He started to pass it out to everyone, winking at everyone he found cute. "Look like I joined at the right time, huh?" Caff whispered to Hannah, who nodded. "You've moved on quick." Kim sneered, walking past to grab a glass of water. Hannah sighed. "Is she pregnant?" Caff asked. Hannah just nodded, explaining everything that had happened to Caff.

"Jeez. Sounds like a lot happens here, huh?" he sighed, and Hannah nodded.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

The timetable was as follows;

Monday

8:00am: Tutorial

8:20am: Mathematics

9:20am: Art

10:20am: Breaktime

10:40am: English

11:40am: English

12:40pm: Lunchtime

1:15pm: Science

2:15pm: Science

 

Tuesday

8:00am: Tutorial

8:20am: Maths

9:20am: Maths

10:20am: Breaktime

10:40am: Study Hall

11:40am: English

12:40pm: Lunchtime

1:15pm: Science

2:15pm: Science

 

Wednesday

8:00am: Tutorial

8:20am: PE

9:20am: PE

10:20am: Breaktime

10:40am: Art

11:40am: Maths

12:40pm: Lunchtime

1:15pm: Drama

2:15pm: Drama

 

Thursday

8:00am: Tutorial

8:20am: Art

9:20am: Geography

10:20am: Breaktime

10:40am: Computing

11:40am: Computing

12:40pm: Lunchtime

1:15pm: English

2:15pm: Maths

 

Friday

8:00am: Assembly

9:00am: Study Hall

10:20am: Breaktime

10:40am: English

11:40am: English

12:40pm: Lunchtime

1:15pm: Maths

2:15pm: Maths

But, wait, what's this? There was a Saturday timetable, too?!

Saturday \- EVERY TWO WEEKS

10:00am: Preparation

10:30am: Leaving for College

11:10am: Arriving at Edgewood College

11:20am: Study Hall

12:30pm: Lunchtime

1:15pm: Go back to Edgewood High

 

"You are kidding, right, sir?" Sjin asked. "Hm? About what?" Verono turned, looking into Sjin's eyes directly. "We have to go to Edgewood College on Saturdays?" Sjin seemed annoyed, and Lewis knew why. Saturday was the day when he spent the entirety of it with Sips. Mr. Verono sighed. "Listen, buddy, I don't know about you, but I'm sure there's a lot of people here who are excited about going to see Edgewood College. I've heard it has good facilities, and even better looking students-." he stopped himself, regaining his composure. Hannah groaned. Caff turned to her, "Guess I joined at the right time, huh?" he laughed. Hannah joined in. "Yeah. I guess it means you don't have much to acclimatize to..." she smiled.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

They had PE, which wasn't ideal, considering it was technically the Spring term and they were forced outside to play football. Even though it was raining. Torrentially. Ugh. At least they had a new PE teacher, Mrs Dexter. She was nice, motivating and only strict when she needed to be.

"That's right, Chris! Pass to Hannah, now!" she called. Trott did so, and Hannah guided the ball to the goal, taking the shot. It flew past Parv, who ended up jumping over it.

Lewis had bluffed himself out of doing anything in this session, and was sitting on the side with Caff, who didn't have his kit yet. "So, where'd you transfer from?" he asked. "Well, my family moved from Northbrook down to Edgewood." Caff replied. For clarification, Northbrook is just north of Edgewood Forest. "I attended Northbrook High, since Year 8. I was homeschooled before that." he smiled. "You were homeschooled?" Lewis inquired, and Caff just nodded. He didn't speak about it any further, so Lewis just decided that it would be best to avoid the subject from now on.

Meanwhile, Ross had been forced to join in. He stared down Trott. He missed him. He may have had a fling with Parv, and he may have given Parv up to the headmaster but... He still loved him. "What are you staring at?" Trott asked, sternly. Ross snapped out of it. "Um... nothing." This was the first time in a while that Trott had addressed him properly, instead of just talking shit about him behind his back. Without thinking, he pulled Trott into a kiss. "Mmph--." Trott was clearly taken aback, but despite enjoying it, he pulled away, wiping his lips. "Ross. No." was all he had to say. Ross looked down to his shoes, feeling awkward. "Sorry..." he muttered. "Yeah..." Trott jogged off, and Ross was just left alone.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

After that awkward encounter, the rest of PE was relatively boring. Unless you think 300 words of describing a football game is interesting. Either way, the boys changing room was sweaty and smelt bad... like they all do. Lewis and Zylus were showering. Together, anyway, not that the others knew this.   
Meanwhile, the girls changing room smelt FUCKING BEAUTIFUL... like they all do. Zoey and Fiona were still ignoring one another, but caught each other glancing at times. Kim and Hannah were also ignoring each other. Jeez, what a fucking pavlova.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

At break, Caff was going round, trying to make more friends. He succeeded. Except with Tom, because Tom's always sceptical of new people... that and he's kind of an asshole? Rythian was talking with Zoey, planning when to go for their dinner. Of course, the weather forecast has spoken, saying that the rain will continue for a while.  
Simon, on the other hand, had joined a quiet reading group in the library. It was small, and only populated by him and four other girls. He may have a crush on one girl... her name was Sophie... he wouldn't admit having a crush on her... Well, maybe he'd admit it to Martyn.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Next up, was Art, and Simon had decided to tell Martyn about his crush. "So... Martyn. After literal years of searching. I've finally found a girl I like..." Simon said, and Martyn looked up from his blank paper. "Really?? What's her name?!" he was happy, and he was practically exuding happiness. "Sophie... she's in the reading club I told you about. She's really over-excitable, but I can't help but feel she's in a dark place." Simon sighed. "Hey, I'm happy for you. You two should come on a double date with Smith and I! ...Speaking of Smith, where is he?" Martyn looked around.

"Come on, hurry up!" Ross huffed. "It's almost on, okay?!" Smith replied. "Ugh, come on, how hard is it?" Ross asked. "It's hard enough!" Smith sighed. "Okay, well, hurry up! I wanna do this so badly." Ross smirked. Smith grunted. Finally, it was on. "Are you ready?" Ross asked. "I'm sorry. The old Smith can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh. Because she's dead." Smith walked out, apron on, and paint palette in hand. Ross laughed. "All that build up for an apron?!" he said. Smith smirked. "Time to paint." he raised his palette, grabbing a paintbrush from a table, and walking over to the blank canvases. Ross laughed to himself, and went back to his table. He still felt awkward about this morning. Why did he kiss Trott? Ugh.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Next was Maths. Their teacher hadn't shown up yet, so they sat in silence.

...

...

...

Still, no teacher came in.

...

...

...

"Okay, it's been 20 minutes, I'm taking over." Sips said, appointing himself as teacher. He stood up, grabbing a marker. He wrote on the board 'MATHS'. "Ok class..! Now we study the theorem of how gay Sjin is!" he smirked, and Sjin gasped. "I'm bisexual!" he defended. "Babe, I know. I'm fucking with you... anyway. You take g and multiply it by 1000, and you have your answer." Sips stated. "...So Sjin is 1000G gay?" Caff raised his hand, saying this as he did. "Precisely. Okay class dismissed. Isn't it true we can just leave if our tutor doesn't turn up for 20 minutes?" Sips grabbed his bag, throwing the market back on the desk. "Yes, yes it is." Lewis confirmed, and so everybody started to pack up. Guess they had free time all the way until Drama at 1:15!

\- * - * - * - * - * -

During the free time, Sips and Sjin had snuck into an empty classroom. "Did you mean what you said when you said babe?" Sjin asked. "Of course I did. I love you, Paul." Sips smiled, and Sjin smiled back. "I love you too, Chris... I always have." he laid a kiss on his cheek. "Heh..." Sips blushed.

Tom and Parv had taken this chance to do their now daily activity. Tom laid in the same position, writing code. As promised, he'd gone down to boxers. Parv sighed, content. How was this a heaven for him? How did this turn him on so much? God damn it. His thought was interrupted by Tom breaking the tension. He grunted, farting. "I haven't got much in me after yesterday..." he sighed. "No problem." Parv replied, muffled. He was enjoying what he had, anyway.

Turps, however, was looking up 16+ clubs. He may be 17, but he's not gonna pass for an 18 year old. Even though fake IDs are a thing... but he doesn't wanna do any of that. He found one, in town. He smiled. He saved it to his favourite, before going back to watching his guilty pleasure... Drag Race. "Man, why is this such a good show?!" he asked himself. "Maybe because it's the BEST SHOW EVER?!" Ross answered. "Oh, hey Ross." Turps smiled, taking out his earbuds. Ross had just got back, and sat down next to Turps. They shared earbuds, and Turps unpaused the video.

Kim sighed, listening to music. Hannah was sat on her bed, on the other side of the room. The two were ignoring each other, acting like the other didn't exist. Hannah was texting Caff.

Hannah: hey is this your number?

Caff: yeah you typed it right lol

Hannah: ah okay good! well its officially lunchtime, so at 1:15 we go to drama.

Caff: yeah. with what ive seen we're always in drama haha

Hannah: lol true xD

Hannah chuckled to herself, before leaving the dorm room. Kim turned for a second, but focused her attention back on her music.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Finally, it was drama. The final period of the day, and it was two hours long. Parv hadn't showered... and he had been nominated to do a kiss scene. "Oh, fuck... oh, fuck..." he thought. "Can we have another volunteer?" Parv grinned, awkwardly. Nobody had raised their hand, not even Ross. Sheesh, it was like they knew he smelt like... fart. "Ugh... fine." Tom said, raising his hand. "If it'll get this over with faster." he stood up, walking up with Parv, he whispered in his ear... "Hey, you're welcome. I at least can own my own stink, huh?" he pulled away, and Parv nodded. "Okay, and... begin!" the teacher said, and the two began.

Parv: My darling, wait!

Tom: ... What could it be, my sweet prince? I must go.

Parv: I... I love you!

Tom: But... we are of different kingdoms!

Parv: People don't have to know...

He took a deep breath, taking Tom's hand.

Tom: Oh, Prince Parvulus...

The class laughed slightly, except Duncan and Kim who thoroughly despised Tom and everything he did... even if Duncan found it a little funny.

Parv pulled him in, kissing him on the lips. It was just for a moment, but it was enough to make Parv want to take it further. He was about to reach and grab Tom's ass, and then remembered he was in the middle of class. He pulled away. "Scene!" the teacher called, and the class clapped. Parv and Tom bowed, and walked off stage. "Alright, next up....."

Tom and Parv had walked off, to a corner, alone. "Um..." Tom's heart was beating, fast, and he didn't know what this meant. "What?" Parv asked. "It's... it's nothing!" Tom said. "As long as you're sure." Parv smiled. Tom laughed. Was this love he felt? ...No, it couldn't be. He'd only known Parv... a week, at maximum. "Are you sure you're okay?" Parv asked, looking at a very spaced out Tom. "Um-- yeah.. I'm fine. I just feel a bit... sick." Tom bit his lip, sitting down. "If you wanna talk about anything, I'm here..." Parv sat down next to him. "Look, it's fine, I don't want people worrying about me!" Tom raised his voice a little. "...Sorry." he said. "Hey, don't apologise." Parv put his arm around him. Tom looked over to Parv. God, he was so... Tom couldn't put it into words.

Meanwhile, Ross was laughing with Kim, when he found himself looking for Parv. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Parv. One sec." he said. Kim nodded, reaching for her water.

Ross looked around, eventually seeing Parv. About to call him over, he stopped. "Oh..." he thought.

Parv had shifted closer to Tom, and the two were snuggling now. Ross frowned, walking back to the group.

"Hey, frowny, what's wrong?" Smith asked. "Nothing..." Ross replied, walking to the side of the room again. Smith sighed. There was definitely something up with him.

"I DREAM, THEREFORE I AM!" Zylus proclaimed. "That's not how it goes, Zylus." Turps said. "And you would know?" Zylus crossed his arms. "Uh, yeah. It's actually I LIKE BOOBS, THEREFORE I AM!" Turps cracked up, slapping Zylus on the arm. "Haha. That's true..." Zylus found himself looking at Lewis at that point. "Hey, man, is something going on with you and Lewis? You've been spending a lot of time together..." Turps said. "What? No. You know I'm straight, and I have a girlfriend." Zylus had just remembered he had a girlfriend. He hadn't talked to her in a week, at this point. Shit... he was so infatuated with Lewis, that he'd forgotten about Mila... Damn. "Ah, yeah, yeah... sorry for assuming, man. How is Mila, by the way?" Turps asked. "She's good..." Zylus replied. "Cool." Turps grinned.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Finally, the school day was over... Simon was spending time with Sophie, and they had bonded deeply.

Meanwhile, it was still RAINING HEAVILY.

Duncan flipped on the small TV in his dorm room. Martyn and Parv were there, too. They were kind of shocked by the weather report.  
"Rain continues to fall around Bristol, and its surrounding areas. This will continue for what meteorologists predict will be the rainiest January for 20 years. This is result of Storm Brittany battering the Welsh coast. It will continue to bring rain, thunder, and decreased visibility in most of western England and Wales. Stay tuned for more updates."


	12. A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a stormy ass night at Edgewood. What does everyone get up to? What shenanigans will happen?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^

The dorms were as we left them. Full of people sheltering from the torrential rain. It battered the windows, and it almost seemed like it was begging to get in.  
"Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman... win!" the TV blared. Rythian was under a blanket with headphones and his gaming laptop. Though, he probably wasn't using it for gaming at this point. Ross and Turps were watching Drag Race. "Oh, look at this bitch." Ross said. "Okay she's hot." Turps admitted. "Hah! You gay shit!" Ross smirked, playfully hitting Turps, who laughed. "That's me." he turned back to the TV.

Lightning struck nearby. Suddenly, the lights had gone out. The TV lost power, and everything was in total darkness. Ross reached for a flashlight. "God damn it..." he mumbled. Rythian kicked off his blanket. "What happened?" he asked, cracking his neck slightly. "Blackout." Turps replied, groaning as Ross shined the flashlight on him. "This reminds me of sleepovers. You know, when your parents wanted you to be asleep? But you stayed awake using flashlights?" Ross sighed, reminiscing. "I guess..." Rythian mumbled, putting his laptop under his bed. "I'm gonna find Zoey." he said, getting up and treading carefully through the messy room. He swore it was Turps' fault.

As he opened the door, he instantly regretted it. Rain blasted him in the face, and his face felt stretched by the force of the wind. He, with some effort, shut the door. Suddenly, the lights turned back on. "That'll be the backup generator..." Ross said. "Huh? You have a backup generator?" Rythian asked. "Yeah. It's kind of essential when you're about a mile from town... since, the power lines could get severed." Ross said, standing up. The TV had automatically changed to the local news.

"Northbrook has suffered severe flooding, and the power connection to Edgewood has been severed. Meanwhile, it seems that a lightning strike has caused a fire in Edgewood Forest. Stay tuned for more updates."

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Caff was in his room, alone. He frowned. Not having a roommate sucked... but, would it really be beneficial if he had one? He checked his phone, attempting to text Hannah. No service. How is the TV working, but no phone service? Ugh. He put on a coat, and rain trousers. He braced himself, opening the door. It swung wide open, even with the slightest breach. He groaned, pushing through. The wooden walkway was slippery, so he treaded carefully. He made his way past the different rooms, when he was greeted by Mr. Verono. "What are you doing out?" he asked, having to yell because of the howling wind. "I-I can't hear you!" Caff replied, also yelling. Mr. Verono sighed, grabbing Caff by the arm and taking him back to his dorm room. He slammed the door, letting go of Caff's arm. "Uh.. th-thanks..." Caff stammered. Verono sighed. "Well... I was on my way back to the teachers' dorms... But, I guess I'm stuck here, now." he smirked slightly. Caff swallowed. "Um... o-okay..." he stuttered, taking off his coat and rain trousers, putting them on the radiator. "I need to shower." Verono said, walking into the bathroom. Caff sighed, he sat down on his bed, playing games on his phone.

Eventually, even though it was 6pm, he got tired, and got into bed.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

"Hey..." Kim shook Hannah, who looked up. She said nothing. "Since we're stuck in here together, I think we need to talk things through..." Kim sighed. Hannah, again, didn't say anything.

"Come on... talk to me..." Kim said.

"We haven't had a proper conversation for a few days." Hannah replied.

"Then, let's have one now..." Kim smiled.

"Fine... but I can guarantee it won't end with us getting back together." Hannah said.

"Fair enough. I think it's both time we moved on." Kim sighed. "I did something with Duncan..." she admitted.

"Fair enough..." Was Hannah's reply. "I think the only reason I fell for you is because you were vulnerable... I hope you don't take offense to that, at all..." she coughed, swallowing some built up spit.

"It's fine. I understand..." Kim said, feeling a little hurt, but she decided to keep it to herself.

"Friends?" Hannah asked.

"Friends."

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Unluckily for some, the same did not happen in Zoey and Fiona's dorm. They were still ignoring one another... I'm sure, much to Rythian's delight. He had service, now.

Rythian: hey fiona

Fiona: Hi.

Rythian: how are you and zoey doing? still bad?

Fiona: Haven't talked to her.

Fiona still didn't trust Rythian. She was still dying to get proof that he murdered the headmaster.

Rythian: thats a shame.

Fiona: How's therapy going?

Rythian: its not therapy. its counselling

Rythian: and its going fine thanks

Fiona: Able to get rid of those murderous tendencies?

Rythian: no. i still feel the urge to hurt someone sometimes

Fiona: I see.

Fiona took this a little too literally. "He really did kill the headmaster." she thought.

Fiona: Well, I hope counselling goes well.

Rythian: :)

Fiona scoffed. The boy showed no emotion, but when it came to text, the most he can show is a smiley face.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Tom had snuck out, in the rain. He liked it, and he made his way to Parv's dorm room. He knew from texting that Martyn and Duncan were stuck elsewhere. He knocked, and the door opened quickly. Tom rushed in, and Parv shut the door. "Hey..." Parv smirked. He was only wearing pajama pants. "I feel a little overdressed." Tom said. "That can be changed." Parv said, winking. "Hey... I need to talk to you about something." Tom said, leading Parv over to the bed.

Parv stared at Tom, and Tom stared back.

"So... I've never felt this before, but..." Tom sighed, stopping himself.

"What?" Parv asked. "You can tell me anything, you know that..." he smiled.

"I... just... I feel..." Tom stammered, unable to get his words out. His heart was pounding.

Parv put his hand to Tom's chest, and Tom laughed slightly.

"Come on... just say it." Parv bit his lip.

"I... have... feelings for you..." Tom exhaled, happy he was finally able to get it out. Was it love?

Parv just smiled. "I may need a bit of time to figure out my feelings, but..." he placed his hand on Tom's chest once more. "Can we, um... get into bed together?" Tom asked. Parv smiled. "Sure."

\- * - * - * - * - * -

"No! No, no!" Ross facepalmed. "Why is she in the bottom, her look is fierce!" Turps yelled. Meanwhile, Rythian was wondering how he fit in here at all. As the show went to commercial, Ross muted it. "Discuss." he said. "OKAY that other bitch really needed to be in the bottom. Her look was terrible, and she literally killed the challenge in a bad way." Turps ranted. "Agree." Ross replied, unmuting the TV.

"Have an ex you want to get back with? What about a parent you lost contact with? Or, maybe you just remembered an old friend from school. Any way, we can make it happen!"

Ross groaned. "I hate these ads..."

Turps nodded, looking back to check on Rythian.

"Rythian?" he called.

He wasn't under his blanket. There's no way he could have gone outside, they would have heard it.

"He's probably in the bathroom. You know he takes hours in there..." Ross mumbled.

"True."

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Caff was having a great sleep. Until he was woken up by a loud lightning strike. He stirred, shaking awake. He felt a warmth next to him, reminiscent of his pug. He snuggled up. It was a lot less hairy than he remembered.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

In Room 4, Smith and Trott were arm wrestling. Simon was texting with Sophie.

Simon: Hey, Sophie. Much happening?

Sophie: nope! my bunkmates are asleep

Simon: Ah. Already?

Sophie: yeah, you doing anything tomorrow evening?

Simon: Ah... no.

Sophie: well i wondered if the weather was better we could go out to dinner?

Simon: Oh. Yeah, sure, let me make a note of that.

Sophie: great! im tired now so im gonna sleep. see you tomorrow

Simon: Yeah! See you.

He smiled, looking up at Trott and Smith. They were still going at it, even after 5 minutes. "Aren't you guys tired yet?" Simon asked. "N-no..." Smith grunted. "Yeah, you are. You're weak, give up." Trott smirked, pushing himself even further, despite sweating profusely. "Alright then." Simon said, switching his focus back to his phone.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

Meanwhile, Sjin and Sips were watching a movie. Just a simple, romantic comedy they found.

Not much else happened with them...

\- * - * - * - * - * -

The next morning, rain continued to batter Edgewood. What a Thursday.

It was 6am, but a lot of people had been up since 4 or 5. They had fallen asleep early for whatever reason, probably to try and block out the torrential weather.

Caff had woken up to a note. He rubbed his eyes, grabbing his glasses to read it.

 

Matthew,

You were a great snuggler. I've never known myself to get to sleep as quick as when I slept with you. Don't worry, I didn't push the boundaries too much. See you in class today ;)

-Mr. Verono

 

Caff's eyes widened, and he screamed internally. His tutor had slept in the same bed as him?! Gross!

Next thing he knew, he was ripping the sheets off his bed one by one. He threw them into the wash basket, and groaned in displeasure. He shuddered, grabbing some clean clothes, and walking into the bathroom.

\- * - * - * - * - * -

"Ah.. ahhh, yeah... fuck!" Lewis cried.

Tom still hadn't got back, so Zylus and Lewis had taken this opportunity to test out the waters some more.

Lewis was on his back, with Zylus penetrating him.

Zylus had helped him shave his ass hair, so he had a heck of a lot of an easier time.

"Man... not having ass hair in my way really makes this easier..." Zylus panted.

"Shut up." Lewis groaned. It felt so good, but his neck hurt a lot for some reason.

"Heh." Zylus chuckled, slowing down slightly. "Mm.. I'm..."

"Yeah, come inside me..." Lewis sighed, kind of glad it was going to be over.

It wasn't their choice to go bareback, but they had no condoms... and it's not like they would go ask for some.

Zylus gasped, shooting his warm load into Lewis. "Oh... damn..." Lewis sighed.

Zylus grabbed a tissue, cleaning himself and Lewis off. He sighed. "C'mon... let's get ready."


	13. Passionate Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students are getting pulled out of their classes for interrogation.
> 
> Who did murder the headmaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My keyboard is fucked so sorry for any typos.
> 
> Anyway, yay Edgewood!
> 
> Also this chapter contains sex and stuff so uh. Yeah

Ross had been pulled out of Art. He knew why, though.

"Ross Hornby... am I saying that right?" the officer asked. Ross just nodded.

"Do you have any idea of the whereabouts of Mr. Gilling?"

"No. I didn't really like him, anyway. I don't think he would have run away, but... Do you think it's murder?"

"It's the only lead we have right now."

"He didn't deserve this... he was a nice person, past all that... homophobic, racism... sexism..."

Ross found himself getting teary eyed. Why? Over this person he loathed with all his soul?

"Okay... thank you, Mr. Hornby."

* * *

Ross walked out, and then Fiona was brought in...

"Fiona Riches, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any ideas of the whereabouts of Mr. Gilling?"

"I do, sir. I believe he was murdered."

"Alright, we've come to that lead ourselves... Did you speak with Mr. Gilling before he went missing?"

"I did not, no... but now you mention the idea of murder. My at the time girlfriend had to protect me from this boy in our class... His name's Joakim, and he's getting help to stop trying to hurt people... Maybe... he could have done it. But... he's getting really close to my ex girlfriend, and I am really worried about it." Fiona exhaled...

"I see... what is his full name?"

"Joakim Hellstrand, I believe. Shall I send him in?"

The officer nodded, and Fiona left the room.

* * *

Next thing he knew, Rythian was brought in.

"I've had a piece of information. Joakim Hellstrand, did you murder Mr. Gilling?"

Rythian's eyes widened. "Bitch." was all he could get out, and he stood up, hands on his head.

"Shall I repeat the question?"

"No... no. I didn't murder the headmaster. I've never tried to hurt anyone."

"Hm." the officer just took some notes, and then sent Rythian out.

* * *

Annoyed, Rythian walked back to class seeking blood. As he walked back in, he made his way back to his table. He grabbed out a pen knife from his pocket, and cut a gash in his arm. He took his clean paintbrush, and began painting with it on his paper. His eyes were empty, and Zylus was concerned. "Rythian, are you okay, dude?" he asked. Rythian nodded his head, continuing to paint in his own blood. Zylus turned to Lewis, who went to speak to Simon and Martyn.

The two came over, and attempted to speak to him.

"Rythian, are you ok, man?" Simon asked.

Again, Rythian just nodded.

Martyn couldn't look... with the blood pouring out, and...

Fiona had noticed from across the room, and she felt bad. Maybe... maybe he was hurting? Maybe he felt emotion... for the one time in his life... or...

The teacher was alerted, and Rythian was taken to the Nurse's Office. "Why... why was he cutting himself like that?" Martyn asked, a little teary. "Maybe... something happened in that interview." Zylus replied. Fiona stepped in. "I told them he murdered the headmaster." she said, instantly regretting having said this out loud. Everybody just turned to her. "You what?" Zylus asked. "I-I know! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, I..." Fiona stuttered. Zoey shook her head, lowering it. "Fiona... he's trying to get help." she said. "I know, Zo, I know..." Fiona sniffled, wiping her eyes. "That's out of order." Lewis commented, and Fiona bowed her head in shame.

* * *

For the entire time in Geography, Fiona was ignored. She sat by herself, and wallowed. Rythian still wasn't back. Zylus reckoned he was with his therapist.

* * *

At breaktime, Parv and Tom had gone back to Room B16. "I don't know what it is about you... You're just so appealing to me." Tom explained. "Really?" Parv asked, looking him straight in the eye. "Really." 

"And the bonus is, you have a great ass." Parv added. Tom laughed. "Well, you'd know... being stuck under there for an hour." The two leaned in to kiss...

But, they had to pull away when the door swung open. "Dude, that was a good fucking game." Zylus said, jumping on to his bed, putting his laptop underneath. "What, uh... what did you play?" Parv asked, slightly sheepish. "Gmod Murder, man. Hannah fuckin' owned me... Not in the game, she slapped me real hard! Mijn God! It hurt!" Zylus laughed, whipping out his phone.

Tom and Parv exchanged looks, and got up. "See you later, Zylus." Tom said, dashing out with Parv. "Peace!" was all Zylus had time to reply. They had ran to the gap in the fence, where nobody would find them.

Leaning up against a tree, the two sat beneath it... Parv wrapped his arms around Tom, and then the two leaned in once more...

Finally, their lips met, and it felt like sparks began to fly. He'd never admit it, but Tom had never been kissed before. He'd never even had proper sex before. Sure, at his old school, he tried to connect with people... but. He must have been too eccentric. Parv, on the other hand, was experienced in the sex department. He lost his virginity when he was 15, and so he knew his shit.

Even with this, the two pulled away. Tom adjusted his glasses as the cold, winter air hit his face. He looked over to Parv, who had fallen asleep. The guy must not have gotten much sleep last night...

And so, they just stayed there. Tom stared up at the floating clouds. The sky was blue, and the clouds were white... Well, except the oncoming grey clouds- oh shit.

Before he knew it, the storm was back. They knew it wasn't gone forever... damn it! Tom picked up Parv. Hah... luckily, he was a heavy sleeper. He carried him through the gap in the fence, and into the dorms. The bell for class had sounded a long fucking time ago, but Tom didn't care. He laid Parv down on his bed, kissing him on the forehead. He checked the time. 11am. They'd missed 20 minutes of computing, but it was fine. They had a supply tutor, anyway. Tom sighed, laying next to Parv. He wasn't planning on falling asleep, but.. he did anyway.

* * *

When the bell had sounded, indicating that one hour of computing was over, people really started to get worried. "What if something happened to them?" Martyn asked, speculating over all the bad things in his mind. "Hey, they're probably just bunking. You haven't noticed how much time they've been spending together?" Smith replied, his arm around Martyn.

Together, they had been trying to figure out how to re-fit a motherboard into a PC tower.

20 minutes into their plan, they hadn't gotten anywhere. "It says to fit this into this-!" Martyn began. "Martyn, where is 'this'?!" Smith asked, grabbing the motherboard. "I don't know, I don't know!" Martyn let out a deep sigh.

Ross was feeling down. Not only did he break up with Trott, his best friend ditched him for Tom... What was wrong with him? He was letting it get in the way of his studies, and it was hurting him. Whenever he's asked if he's okay, he just nods. He knows it's for the best to let things run their course, and if it's destined for him to get back with Trott, then he will... But, until then, Ross is gonna have to find another way.

* * *

Lunchtime, Ross made it back to the dorms. Turps and Rythian were in the canteen, he knew that.

He grabbed one of his dildos, and a fuck ton of lube. Although the amount of things that Ross had shoved up his ass had un-tightened it, he still prefered the feeling of lube.

This particular dildo was one you can stick on the wall... and so he did. He took his belt and trousers, kicking them off. He bit his lip, playing with his semi-erect penis through the fabric of his star-patterned boxers. Sliding them off, he wet his right pointer and middle finger with saliva. Using them, he readied his hungry asshole for the big, thick dildo... Man, he hadn't had sex in so long. He needed this, he'd earned it.

He panted, working himself against the thick, rubber cock. It slid in and out easily, and Ross found himself jerking his own cock to the motion. Shit. Ross moaned, having finally hit that sweet spot. "Damn, damn..." he panted, letting out a long moan. His breaths got more erratic, and he worked himself against the dildo more.

He slowed down as he began to orgasm, a shiver running down his spine. He bucked, shooting his load from his cock. He panted, sliding himself off the dildo. Grabbing some tissue, he cleaned himself off. He ignored the cum stain on the carpet.

Without putting clothes on, Ross grabbed some study books. "Might as well make use of the time I have..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

For Martyn and Smith, it was a bit more eventful.

"I'm sorry for getting mad..." Smith apologised. They were in Room B4, Smith's room. Trott was at the gym, and Simon was in the library. "It's fine... Listen, Smith. I have a, uh, confession to make." Martyn twisted one corner of his mouth into a smile. "What is it?" Smith came to sit down next to him.

"I... I really want to do something with you." Martyn bit his lip.

"Oh, like... go to the cinema after school, or... get dinner?" Smith asked, kind of confused why Martyn had to ask this in such a serious way.

"No, silly... I want to do something sexual with you." Martyn said, running his finger down Smith's chest. Smith blushed, and began breathing erratically. "Are you... are you sure?" he asked. Martyn nodded. Smith nodded back, in conformation. "It's... just one of those rare times." Martyn said, to which Smith nodded once more.

Martyn began to work off Smith's trousers, putting his mouth over the cloth-covered cock. "Um... You... you'll need to guide me." Martyn said, looking up at Smith. "Just... keep going." Smith said, barely being able to speak. Martyn pulled off the briefs, and without warning, licked the tip of Smith's fully erect member. Smith threw his head back. He was in heaven...

Martyn timidly took in a bit of Smith's cock. Even if he was horny, he was still scared. "H-hey..." Smith stuttered, looking down at Martyn. "If you want... I can pleasure you." he smiled, wanting Martyn to feel at his most comfortable. Martyn nodded, and Smith began to undress him.

At first, Martyn had laid on his back. "Ah, this won't do." Smith said, helping Martyn into the doggy style position. Smith wasn't going straight in, he just wanted to test the waters.

Martyn was confused, until he felt something licking at his back entrance. "Ah..." he moaned, almost losing balance with his arms. Smith licked Martyn's asshole over and over again, smacking his lips when he was finished. "Did that feel good?" Smith asked. "Y-yeah..." Martyn said. He looked back. "I... don't think I'm ready for anal, yet..." he swallowed some spit, hoping that Smith wouldn't be mad. Smith just smiled. "That's fine." he said. He sat on the bed, signalling for Martyn to sit opposite him. As he did, Smith knelt up. He took their cocks, rubbing them together... slowly and passionately.

Martyn sighed in pleasure. "Can I..." he began, and Smith moved his hands away. Martyn reached out for his own cock, and Smith's cock... both in the same hand, and he jerked them together, at the same pace... slow and gentle. The two looked into each others eyes. "Oh, I've wanted to do this for... so long." Smith confessed. Martyn managed to smile through his moaning, as he sped up his strokes.

Before they knew it, the two of them had come all over Martyn's hand. "Ah..." Martyn sighed, licking his hand, and then spitting. Smith laughed, still panting. "Not a swallower, huh?" he smirked, and Martyn nodded.

What a damn cutie.

* * *

In afternoon classes, murder investigations had resumed.

"Christopher Trott, do you have any idea about the whereabouts of the headmaster?"

"No, officer."

"And you have no information relating to the crime?"

"No, officer."

"Okay..." the officer noted something. "Send in Alexander Smith."

Trott nodded, going to get Smith.

* * *

"Alexander Smith, do you have any information of the headmasters whereabouts?"

"Last time I saw him was..." Smith began thinking. "Oh, that's right. He came into our classroom to let us know about our tutor."

"So, you have no information on his current whereabouts?"

"Oh... no, officer."

"Understood. Alexander, you may leave. Shelley, we're not getting anywhere with these students. We have no leads, no evidence, nothing."

Smith sighed. He did wish they would solve this mystery, and arrest whoever did it. Clearly, it's murder. There was blood found in his office, but... no murder weapon, no body, no... evidence. He shrugged, walking back to English.

* * *

"Hannah?" Caff tapped her on the shoulder, and she took out her earbuds. 

"Yes?" she answered, smiling.

"I need to talk to you about something that happened this morning..." Caff bit his lip.

"Sure. Do you, um, want to go outside of class to talk about it?" Hannah asked, wanting Caff to feel comfortable.

"No... um. Basically, I got a note on the side of my bed this morning from Mr. Verono." Caff handed it to Hannah, who read it through.

Hannah read it through again, making sure she'd got this right. "I don't know what it is with teachers trying it on with students. First we had Parv and Mr. Strife..." Hannah sighed.

As Smith returned to the classroom, and sat back down, so did the teacher.

"Right, settle down, return to your desks. Open up to page 114, we are going to be studying the remaining four poems for your GCSE English Literature. Those of you who are not taking English Literature, please continue work on your creative writing stories."

Turps whipped out his laptop, and opened up his creative writing story. He was writing about him and his girlfriends' future. Getting married, having children, the jobs they'd have... He was excited, let's say that.

* * *

Tom woke up.

Parv was next to him.

He looked down. Both of them were naked.

What happened?

He realised where he was. Not the dorms, that's for sure.

He got up, checking the mirror... his beard had grown.

He heard a door open, it was Rythian and Zylus. The two knelt at Tom's feet. While at first seeming confused, Tom realised where he was.

In his recurring dream!

He was the ruler... Parv at his side, blondie and pregnant locked up... Rythian and Zylus ready to do his dirty work.

And then...

he woke up.

* * *

He groaned, looking at his phone. "Shit. Shit!" he realised the time, 2pm! "Parv, Parv!" he shook him. Parv groaned, stirring slightly. Tom grunted, jumping out of bed. Shame he couldn't fart at will, because that would get Parv out of bed instantly... He grabbed two random books, bashing them together next to Parv's face. "Two more minutes..." he mumbled. "No, Parv, come on!" Tom said, panicking. 

Would Tom get Parv up in time?

Well, yeah, probably... if he just waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst... I made this.  
> https://imgur.com/a/kSOeR
> 
> The names at the top are how that person feels about the people below... if it doesn't make sense, leave a comment and tell me how bad I am at excel!!
> 
> Likewise, if I missed anything like a specific event where two characters' relationship would improve/decline, leave a comment!


	14. Brother Awareness Day

 

 "Parv! Parv! We're so late for class!" Tom yelled, panicking. Parv stirred slightly. Tom groaned, this was the last measure, and he was gonna use it. He pulled down his jeans and underwear, smothering Parv's face with his ass. Parv stirred again, waking up. "Ah... what a sight to wake up to..." he murmured. Tom stepped down, pulling up his underwear half-heartedly. "We're like three hours late for class, Parv, come on!" he said, jumping up and down trying to fit his jeans back on. Parv's eyes widened, and he got up too fast. "Ah... I feel dizzy..." he said, having to sit back down. Tom helped him get up again, steadying him. "Okay... let's go, I don't wanna get you in trouble." he said. Parv nodded, and they rushed out the door.

As they got to class, heads turned... and definitely in a pointing and staring way. The two quickly sat down, after receiving a scolding each from the teacher. Yikes!

* * *

 

After school, Duncan had decided to hang around by the bike sheds. He heard a quiet "Psst!" coming from around the corner. He cautiously approached the corner, peering his head around. "You haven't got a lighter have you-." Tom stopped himself when he saw who it was. "Ugh... nevermind." he tutted. Instead of leaving like he usually would, Duncan approached him, leaning on the wall next to him. Tom scowled at him. "What the fuck's got into you?" he asked. Duncan looked at him, about to speak, before sighing. "Come on, spit it out." Tom urged, getting impatient. "It's nothing. I just remembered what day it is..." Duncan stared off into the distance. "I... can't recall. I know nothing about your past, blondie." Tom scoffed, putting his roll-up back into his pocket. "No. It's nothing to do with my past. Look on Google." Duncan said, turning to look at him again. Tom was skeptical at first, but gave in, checking his phone. He opened the browser, going to Google. "Brother Awareness Day." he read. "And this is important why?" Tom scoffed. Duncan turned away from him again. "As I said... it's nothing." he crossed his arms. "Oh, stop shying away from this shit. It's obvious. You're either in love with me or you're finally recognizing me as a brother. Both are pathetic, by the way..." Tom crossed his arms. "One, no, two, maybe I am finally recognizing you as a brother. It's some subconscious thing... trust me, I don't wanna like you as a person." Duncan said, once again turning away. "I know. I don't want to like you either..." Tom sighed.

After a moment of silence... "By the way, I have a lighter." Duncan said, reaching into his pocket. "No way, how?" Tom asked, immediately taking out his roll-up. "I found it a while ago. I usually come by the bike sheds to lend it to the smokers. It doesn't pay at all, but it means I have an ally or two..." Duncan laughed slightly. "No, man, really. Those guys are pussies. They don't smoke the good shit like I do." Tom said, handing his roll-up to Duncan. "Sniff it." he said. Duncan did so, the smell of reefer immediately hitting him. "Ah... it's weed?" he sniffed again. "Yeah. Gimme your lighter." Tom demanded, Duncan obliging. He put it to Duncan's mouth, lighting it. "Take a long ass drag, brother, you deserve it." he said. "Ah..." Duncan inhaled, and then moved his lips away from the spliff. He exhaled, coughing. "Hey, first time's always like that." Tom said, taking a drag himself. Duncan stared off for a second. "Fuck... I've only taken one puff and I already feel otherworldly..." he said. "Yeah, this is really strong stuff, brother." he took another toke, passing it to Duncan. "Puff, puff, pass." he said. Duncan took it, taking a long toke.

After the blunt was out, Tom had rolled another... and then another. The two were absolutely fucked and were sitting down against the wall laughing together. "Fuck... I've never felt so good." Duncan confessed, leaning his head back as far as it would go. "Bet you wish you'd come to me like this sooner, huh?" Tom laughed, waving the almost finished blunt in the air. "Yeah... man." was all Duncan had to say. "You finish that one, I'm so far in I don't think I can go any deeper." he stood. "Hey, no problem, brother. Just tell me whenever you need hooking up." Tom said, taking another drag. Duncan felt like he was stumbling off, but in reality, he was walking just fine.

He trekked past the gym, and between the Sport and Technology blocks into the courtyard. He was so spaced out that he didn't really have great depth perception. He stumbled into a random girl. "Hey! Watch it!" she said. Duncan apologized, continuing to walk toward the dorms.

As he approached, he saw Turps. "Hey, man." he grinned. Turps sniffed his clothes. "Duncan, have you been smoking?" he asked, quietly. "So what if I have?" Duncan replied, walking into the dorms. "You realize that if you're caught in a state like that you're gonna be sent to the faculty. You could get expelled!" Turps exclaimed. "That's why I'm going to the dorm, genius." Duncan replied, laughing. "Ah..." Turps just shook his head, walking off.

Duncan stumbled into his dorm room, collapsing on his bed. "You okay, Duncan?" Martyn asked. "Yeah, man... I'm just peachy." Duncan replied, laughing. Martyn nodded, noting the smell of weed. He hoped Duncan didn't smoke much, but... from the state he was in, it seemed that he had smoked a lot. Duncan laughed again, grabbing his phone and loading up a game. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep. Martyn looked up from his laptop, sighing. He decided to just leave him, going back to what he was doing.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ross had 'hired' Hannah to do his makeup. Zoey was in the dorm, too, making hip pads and also padding for the illusion of boobs. Yes, Ross was actually gonna try this for real. "We'll make you a real drag queen someday." Hannah said, applying blush to Ross's cheek. He smiled. "How're the hip pads coming, Zoey?" Hannah asked. "Decently! I mean, saying this in the most friendly way possible..." Zoey began. "Oh, God..." Ross braced himself for the roast of a lifetime. It was rare Zoey said anything of the sort. "You already have quite a large posterior... I'm not sure you'd need butt pads, you know?" Zoey finished. "Wow. Thanks, Zoey. I'm glad you noticed." Ross actually seemed really taken back by that compliment. "It's hard not to notice." Hannah said, finishing off the blush. "Hey! Is that meant to be good or bad?" Ross asked. "Ask your next boyfriend." Hannah replied, laughing slightly, grabbing a random lipstick. "You didn't say what colour stuff you've been putting on me, by the way." Ross said, scratching the back of his head. "Weelll... it goes together quite well, I think. The rose gold-ish eyeshadow with the thin black liner... then the little amount of blush to match the eyeshadow... and I'm just about to add the nude lipstick, stay still." Hannah said, putting the lipstick to Ross's lips.

An hour later, after the makeup was done (putting on lipstick didn't take an hour, the pads did), Ross had to do the thing he was dreading the most. That was tucking. In case you aren't familiar, it's when a man puts his balls up from whence they came, and tape their dick up toward their asshole. Somehow, he managed it, and he put on all the padding. He put on his dress, Hannah helping to zip it up from the back. It was a simple floral dress, nothing special. Just something a bit spring-like. He pulled on a wig cap, Zoey putting him in a blonde wig. It wasn't crazy long, but it looked good.

Hannah had called everybody over to her dorm, except Fiona, who had refused, and Duncan, who was asleep. "Alright, are you all ready to see the new and improved Ross Hornby?" she announced. "Yes!" the group said. "It's Rachel!" Ross yelled, stepping out of the bathroom in his makeup, his floral dress, his blonde wig, and a pair of 3-inch heels. "Wow... you look so different." Kim looked, her mouth open wide. "RACHEL YOU NEED TO APPLY FOR DRAG RACE!!!" Turps yelled. "I would, bitch, but I gotta be 21. And living in the US." Ross said. Trott stepped forward. "I have to say... I'm liking the improvement." he said, in a sort of snide way. "Is that meant to be a compliment, hunty?" Ross asked. "Mm.. sure." Trott walked back into the crowd. "Time for a photoshoot?" Martyn asked. "Yes. Definitely." Ross walked out with Martyn, waiting for him to get his camera.

* * *

 

Duncan came to... Martyn was printing out the photos of Ross in drag. He checked his phone; 7 pm He'd been asleep for a long time... He still felt kind of stoned, but his depth perception was back. He got up, walking out of the dorm. He spied Tom, waving him over. "Hey, brother." Tom said. "Hey... uh. I have one thing to ask." Duncan began. "Go on?" Duncan sighed. "We can't let Kim see that we're buddying up... she'll go ballistic." he bit his lip, really worried that Kim would think he's betraying her. "Don't worry. I won't tell her, and I'll make sure she doesn't find out. Just get ready for a lot more punches if we're gonna make this look real." Tom smirked. Duncan sighed again. "Fine..." he walked off, waving to Tom.

Tom sighed, walking down to the small plaza outside the dorms. The fountain wasn't running, so it was extremely quiet. He sat down on the rim of it, pulling out his phone. He did wonder where this streak of good friendships had come from, but... he was happy. He felt like he was part of the class. He felt like he belonged, for once.

He felt like he was wanted.

And that's all he needed... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... so it’s no secret that I’ve been neglecting writing for the past... 5 months? Long story short, college got hectic and I start my second year in about a week...
> 
> After this year, I hope to go away to university to study nursing. I know you probably don’t care about this but the point is that I don’t know if I’m gonna have time to update Edgewood much at all. 
> 
> Currently, I’m actually working on remastering the first story (Autumn Breezes). So far, it’s a lot more structured in terms of timetables and I think I’ve actually made Edgewood seem alive. The downside is that in the remastered version I have renamed most of the characters entirely. They have the same personalities mostly, but some names are largely different. Either way, I hope to post the remastered version soon. I don’t know how it’ll do but... we’ll see. 
> 
> Each character has their own separate timetable, like real school students, and each character is taking different classes. For example, Zylus is taking Business Studies, Media, and Music Theory. 
> 
> In a way I’m happy with the work I’m doing on the remastered version and I’m most likely going to lead it into this version of Petals in the Wind. I have no idea if I’ll even make it to Rays of Sunshine but we’ll see!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this has kind of cleared stuff up or just given an explanation as to why I’ve been so quiet with this. 
> 
> I have ideas for the next chapter of this story, which involves drugs, a brotherly friendship gone right and innocence being lost. I’ll probably start writing now since I can’t sleep...
> 
> Anyway, if you read all this, thank you. And I hope you’ll stick with Edgewood even though it’s a rarely updated thing.
> 
> (Added this to the end of the chapter in case people hadn't seen it before)


	15. A True Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying ensues, what with three months to go until GCSEs...
> 
> Despite all this, Rythian finds time to take Zoey to dinner, finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee! More Edgewood!
> 
> I have up to Chapter 21 planned. I'm going to be spending most of this week writing because I'm really back into the Edgewood spirit!

Twilight had begun. Caff now had a roommate. The two hadn't spoken yet. He seemed really shy, a bit like Caff himself. Spring weather was really outdoing itself this year, as Edgewood was due another batch of rain. Good thing PE was over and done with! Caff looked over at the boy, finally working up the courage to say hi.

"Hi..."

"Hi... sorry, I was... reading." the boy's appearance was mostly hidden in darkness, with the only light source being from a flashlight used for reading. "It's no problem... I was just thinking we needed to meet properly..."

"Uh-huh..."

Caff decided he didn't want to be disturbed further, so he just got into his covers, and fell asleep...

* * *

 

The rain got worse overnight, and it battered the windows. The wind howled, it was truly a terrible 6 am. Then again, what isn't a terrible 6 am, especially when you have to get up for class.

Okay, well, you technically don't have to wake up until 7, but, Smith liked to anyway. He watched the rain on the windowpane, zoning out. He only zoned back in when Trott tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, you look stoned." he said. "Still waking up... I need coffee..." Smith groaned, cracking his neck. "Shame we don't have a coffee machine in our room. That's Sips for you." Trott went back to his bed, undressing down to nothing. "You are aware both Simon and I are in the room, right?" Smith turned. "Yeah, and?" Trott put on some underwear, grabbing his school shirt. "Have some self-respect and put your dick back in your pants." Smith imitated Hannah, making Simon wake up and laugh. "Some self-respect? Jeez, you really do sound like Hannah... it's scary." Trott grabbed a tie, red in colour.

* * *

 

The class lined up outside the hall, which was being prepped for assembly. They were used to homophobic, racist, sexist comments, but... with the headmaster gone, that wasn't gonna be the case anymore.

As the class sat down, the deputy head stood. "Good morning Year 11... we have some requests from the police about the disappearance and possible murder of the headmaster. They have said to inform you all that more interviews will be conducted over the next few weeks until they extend the search to Edgewood Town... Moving on, I'm told we have an aspiring..." she looked at the script she wrote herself, reciting it quietly to herself. "An aspiring drag queen, yes, in our midsts! Please welcome up, Ross Hornby of Form Y0G5!" she began to clap, the room joining in.

Ross made his way up. "Ever since it first came on to our screens, I've been a fan of Drag Race... I guess you could say I've always been in touch with my feminine side, but, I think it is really important that all guys... gay, straight, bi, whatever, really find their feminine side... and give it a try. Even if you think you don't have one, you definitely do. Even my brother, who's such a jock asshole has one! But, either way... I would definitely like to, uh, represent something as Rachel..." Ross struggled to find his next word. "I... guess that's all, thanks." he finished, walking off to applause. "You did great!" Hannah whispered to him when he got back. "Yeah, I could relate to it... and I barely know you." Caff grinned. Ross smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Assembly went by fast, the last segment definitely interested Lewis. "And now the current student council president will inform you all about the upcoming election! Remember to put your name down to run if you're interested!"

The speech was fairly boring, but the fact was that Lewis had a chance to become student council president this year. What he didn't realize is that Zylus was also planning to run. Talk about drama...

* * *

 

After assembly, Y0G5 made their way to the library. It was study hall for them, and so they had to be studying. Well, didn't have to be... but they should really, you know, because GCSEs are important.

"Agh... it's English after this, right?" Kim said, reading through a textbook she was sharing with Duncan. "Yeah." he replied. He knew what was coming, Kim didn't.

Tom grabbed Duncan's face, shoving it to his ass, farting loudly. Duncan groaned, but he was in on it. "Hey, sick fuck, get away from him!" Kim shouted. "Make me." Tom said, slapping Duncan around the face, walking off. Kim covered her nose. "That is... so bad." she coughed, running out, probably to go to the bathroom to puke. Duncan groaned. The price he had to pay to make sure Kim didn't find out about his friendship with Tom.

He received a text soon after...

Tom: Smell good? xD

Duncan: nah but i know the price i gotta pay to keep this quiet

Tom: Exactly. I would have just punched you but I needed to fart, so... sorry :D

Duncan: its no problem

Duncan put his phone down, going back to studying. He read through the whole page, making notes, answering questions, etcetera. Kim got back, with a tissue, wiping her mouth. "Sorry about that... had to vomit. Fucking morning sickness along with, you know..." Kim retched again. "Hey, it's okay..." Duncan helped her sit back down. The two continued to study together, Duncan helping Kim through her science revision.

* * *

 

The bell sounded, and Duncan waved bye to Kim. He went to check on Turps, who was staying in the library to study more. "Hey, Turps." he said, sitting down next to him. "Hey, I was just thinking of you. Can't solve this math problem." Turps replied, pointing. "Really? That's easy..." Duncan took the book, doing all the working out, counting in his head, and came up with the final answer. He checked the back of the book, confirming he was right. "You get all that? The working out bit?" he asked. Turps nodded slowly. "Sure... fuck, I know they aren't until May but... after everything that's happening I really can't fully concentrate." Duncan just nodded. "I know what you mean." he said, grabbing a bottle of water from his backpack. He spied through the bookshelf and saw Simon with his group of friends. He'd only really talked to Sophie once, and didn't know the other three. "He seems happy... not that he wasn't with us, but, it's good he's actually getting out more." Duncan smiled. "Huh? Oh, Simon with that Literature Club?" Turps looked up. "I dunno, that Madison girl gives everyone the creeps, apparently. Says it's something about her smile..." he looked back down at his textbook, managing to work out a few problems by himself. "See, not hard at all." Duncan grinned. "Pah. I'm still terrified." Turps exhaled. "I need a slash, watch my stuff." Duncan just nodded, sitting in Turps's seat.

* * *

 

The bell sounded once more, and the class congregated in the English block. Of course, their classroom was only down the hall from the library, so Duncan and Turps didn't have much of a trek. Double English sucked, but the class powered on through.

With a lot of effort, the class had finished their revision booklets just before the bell for lunch was going to sound... Stereotypically, Ross began watching the clock tick down. As it hit 12:40, the bell sounded, the class packing up and dispersing.

* * *

 

After lunch, they had maths. After an hour of crunching numbers, finding x, drawing graphs for when a train is going to arrive at a station, and remembering how to use Pythagoras, the class got a 5 minute break. Exhausted, Parv moves closer to Tom. "Hey, how is revision going?" he asked. "Fine. I'm almost done, actually. You need any help?" Tom replied, grinning. "Well, uh, yeah... this whole area of a fucking circle shit is messing with my head, though... I know it's Year 10 stuff, but I've never been good with math." Parv sighed. "You just have to use the formula pi times radius to the power of 2. You got a calculator?" Tom asked, Parv nodding in response, handing it to him.

Tom worked out the problem in Parv's book with no problem, going over it with Parv again. "Thanks... I'd kiss you, but, uh... don't wanna be smited down by Kim." Parv smiled. "No problem, I'll remember that you owe me one, though." Tom smirked. Parv laughed, walking off.

The rest of maths was just studying still, with randomly raised hands and questions flying everywhere.

* * *

 

Later after school, Rythian was getting dressed in a suit and bow tie. "Ooh, what's the occasion?" Ross asked. "I... have dinner. With Zoey." Rythian replied, clearing his throat. It was 5pm, and so he put on some aftershave, made sure his breath was okay, and made his way to the girls' dorms.

He knocked, Zoey opening the door in a red blouse and a black skirt. The blouse was quite low cut, but Rythian knew staring at her boobs would be... uh... inappropriate, to say the least. "Are you ready to go?" Rythian asked, smiling. "Yeah... let me get my shoes." Zoey said, putting on some brown pumps.  
The bus ride into town was full of chatter between the two. Of course, Rythian was treating this as a first date... Zoey just thinks it's just dinner.

The restaurant Rythian had booked was a romantic one. It had candles on the table, and the exquisite food choice. "This is very nice!" Zoey complimented. "Ah, yes... I, uh, chose it myself... the restaurant, I mean." Rythian laughed nervously.

The two shared some grapejuice, since they weren't 18 yet. Zoey had ordered a greek salad, and Rythian had ordered spaghetti bolognese. "So, where are you from originally?" Rythian asked. "Well, my family are from Sussex, actually... we moved to Edgewood when I was 8, and I attended Northbrook Primary." Zoey said. "Ah... my family moved to just outside Amsterdam when I was 9, which is when I met Zylus..." Rythian smiled, waiting for Zoey to speak again. "That's cute! So you've known each other a while, then?" Rythian nodded, just as the food arrived.

"Mmm... this spaghetti is delicious." Rythian complimented. Zoey nodded. "Yeah, my salad is amazing, too." she smiled, glad that Rythian hadn't made any romantic advances toward her. She was pretty convinced that he was over it. "So, tell me about your family." Zoey said, interested to hear his answer. "They're... well, I'm an only child... but... er... they're nice." Rythian took another bite of his spaghetti bolognese. Zoey nodded.

As the evening went on, and the two finished their meals, Rythian ordered another drink for the two of them. It was just another grapejuice each. When they arrived, Zoey went off to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Rythian looked for the perfect moment to slip a drug into her drink... As he did, he mixed it in, trying to leave everything as it was. When Zoey got back, she immediately took a sip of her drink. The two continued to chat like nothing.

The drug Rythian had mixed in took a while to take effect, so he paid the bill, saying it was on him, and took her back to Edgewood. They returned to Zoey's dorm room, and knew Fiona would be away for a while... so he could do what he had planned. He sat with her on her bed, chatting more. As time went on, Zoey became more and more disorientated.

After about an hour, Zoey had fully passed out. After speaking with her for as long as he did, Rythian had a change of heart... He tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Zoey... sleep well." he smiles, leaving the dorm room.

His original plan was to have sex with her, but... something about that felt wrong to him. He made his own way back to his dorm room, being greeted by Turps and Ross. "Hey, how did it go?" Turps asked. "It was great. The restaurant's food was amazing, it went really well." Rythian took off his suit and bowtie, just sitting on his bed in his boxers. After tonight he was particularly cheery, and more talkative. Ross and Turps definitely noticed this, and they think it's for the better.

  
The next day, Zoey awoke with a banging headache. It was like music was playing loudly in there... It was 10am, on a Saturday. She remembered going to dinner with Rythian, but... Before she knew it, she collapsed back into a sleep.

* * *

 

And now it's time for a week of pure studying! Turps knows he's gonna wanna host a party after this... and that he did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter takes place a week after this one, just because more time needs to pass. This story is only going to last until they go for Easter break on the 2nd of April. Then, of course, Rays of Sunshine will be the rest of April and May, then GCSEs. After that, a massive time skip to August where they find out their results. So, Rays of Sunshine will most likely be the shortest story. Possibly 10 chapters.


	16. The Turpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turps deserves a weekend away from studying, so he makes it come true.

Happy Saturday! Studying was hard... too hard. So hard, in fact, that Turps had decided that a date with Liz was necessary.

He had gotten the recommendation from Rythian, the lovely restaurant he had taken Zoey to...

"So... why did you take me on a date, Mark?" Liz asked.

"Ah... just wanted to catch up, you know. We've been dating for... a month?" Turps laughed nervously.

"Well, it's always nice to spend time with you." Liz grinned.

"I'm glad to hear." Turps took her hand, kissing it. "May I say you look lovely in that dress..."

"Why thank you." Liz said.

"Hello, welcome to Le Échapper, table for two?"

Turps nodded, and the two were lead to their table. It was more in the corner, but that didn't bother them. "Regardez le menu?" Turps attempted to speak French to impress Liz. The host just laughed, handing them both menus. "A waiter will be over when you know what you want to drink." the host bowed, walking off.

"Say, you don't speak any French at all, do you?" Liz asked.

"Er... no. I was just trying to impress you..." Turps admitted, quickly taking his menu.

"Rythian was right, this menu looks really good..." he commented, changing the subject.

"Hm, yes. I think I'll have a Pepsi... I should treat myself And to eat, uh, I'll have the mushroom risotto." Liz smiled. Turps nodded.

"Whatever the lady wants!"

The two waited for a waiter, funny, and ordered.

"For Mademoiselle?"

"I'll have a Pepsi to drink, with ice, and a mushroom risotto."

"And for Monsieur?"

"I'll have a glass of sparkling water, and... hm. I'll have the beef wellington with a side order of potato wedges."

"Okay. Is that all?" The waiter took their menus.

"Yes, thank you." Turps smiled.

* * *

 

Some time later, the two were chatting away with half-eaten meals in front of them. "So, have you heard anything about what happened to your headmaster?" Liz asked. "Not much, no. They still think it's murder, but... nothing's been proven yet. It's a shame, even though he was a horrible person, he didn't deserve this." Turps finished his sparkling water, sighing. Liz nodded, changing the subject to more happy things.

* * *

 

Even later, the two were stood outside. "I always said that if I met the love of my life, it would snow that year..." Turps smiled, kissing Liz on the lips. As if by magic, the two were surprised by a light dusting of snow. "Wow... I must be magical, huh?" Turps laid another kiss on Liz's lips. "Yes, you are... you're a wizard." Liz smiled. There was a honk, and the two turned. "Ah, there's my ride. I'll see you another time, Mark." she rushed to the car, Turps waving her off. He made his way up the street, to the bus stop. The 38 back to school was due soon, so he hadn't made bad timing of it.

"Please, sir, can I have some change?"

Turps turned, reaching into his pocket. He grabbed out a pound coin, laying it into the boy's hands.

"Thank you, sir..." The boy walked off, into the store behind them.

"Wait, wait." Turps called, running to catch up with him. "Take this, too." he reached into his pocket again, taking out another four pound coins. The boy smiled wide, thanking Turps again.

Turps rushed back to the bus stop, signaling the bus. It was the last one that ran back to school, so he's glad he made it.

When he got home, he collapsed in bed without bothering to take off his suit.

* * *

 

The next day, he hadn't awoken until 1 pm. How the hell he slept for this long, he'll never know. All he knew is that today was the day he was going partying. He had got fake IDs for him, Liz, Ross, Parv, and Duncan. Tom already had one, so Duncan invited him too.

It was 7 pm, and so they hit the club. They got in no problem, the stubble on their faces helped. Except for Liz, of course, she's a lady! "Lad's night out!" Turps yelled, rushing immediately to the dance floor. Liz followed, and the others went to the bar.

"Four pints of lager!" Ross cheered, the bartender beginning to whip them up. As the drinks were served, each person grabbing one. Parv and Tom went off into a quiet corner, with Duncan and Ross sitting at the bar drinking and chatting.

"So, you and Tom figured out your bad blood?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, it's all good now. Kim can't find out, though. She would string us both up by our balls." Duncan laughed, taking a long sip of his lager. "You know, you could probably find some todger here."

"What, here? Don't be ridiculous, this is a general club." Ross dismissed, looking around anyway. "Though I do see some guys I'd like to-."

"I'll stop you there." Duncan said, taking another swig of his drink. Ross cooed. "In fact, I think I see a guy... I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Parv and Tom were sitting in a darkened corner. "I've been meaning to ask you something..." Tom began. "Go on?" Parv said, eagerly. "Well, I-." Tom went to continue, but got interrupted by a random couple spilling their drinks on him. "FUCK!" he yelled. The couple laughed drunkenly, and Tom shooed them off. "And when I wear my best shirt..." Tom grumbled. "Come on, let's clean that up..." Parv suggested, leading him to the guys' bathroom.

While making their way there, they passed Ross. He was chatting up a guy. "So... you're in school?" he asked.

"Edgewood, I live on campus." Ross leaned back on the wall, relaxing.

"Interesting... I'm Louis." Louis extended out his free hand to shake.

"I'm Ross..." Ross shook his hand, blushing slightly. Was he finally gonna move on from Trott?

* * *

 

Turps was doing what he knew what to do best, dance! The music playing was loud, electronic music. Busting some sweet moves, he impressed onlookers and, more importantly, Liz. To Turps, this was what a party was all about. Even if it wasn't officially a party, it was an excuse to bust a move to impress the ol' wife. Or, er, girlfriend in this case.

"I still can't believe they fucking... ugh." Tom huffed, Parv trying to sop up the stain of red wine with tissues. "It's no good..." Parv sighed. Tom grumbled. "It's fine, I'll live..." he indirectly brandished his bracelet, which was coloured like the bisexual pride flag. "So, you had something to ask me?" Parv asked, expectantly. Tom shook his head. "Don't worry, it can wait..." he forced a cough, exiting the toilets. Parv, although confused, just nodded and followed him out. The two spied Turps getting down on the dance floor, Duncan ordering another drink and Ross chatting with that guy still. The two made their way back to the darker corner, sitting together. Parv put his hands in Tom's, and the two stared into each other's eyes. It sounds romantic, but to be honest it wasn't all it had been hyped up to be. Tom, instead, put his arm around Parv. Naturally, Parv leaned in to kiss him...

"Oi, oi, look! A couple of benders!" someone shouted, his friends coming over to join him. Tom huffed, pulling away from Parv, standing up. "And so what?"  
"It's just fucking disgusting. Go fuck some pussy, man." one said, the others laughing.

"Yeah, I plan to fuck up some pussies tonight." Tom brandished his right hand, making a fist. He swung for the first guy, hitting him in the nose. Before he could retaliate, security had come over to break it up. Tom was asked to leave, and did so happily. Parv followed, walking to tell Turps before walking out.

"Hey... I'm grateful you stuck up for us." Parv said.

"Tsk. Let's just... go." Tom sighed loudly, the two walking off to the bus stop.

* * *

 

"Harder, yeah, harder... fuck." Ross moaned. He and Louis had gone out just to talk, but, it was clear Louis had other plans. "You like that, huh?" Louis caressed Ross's cheek from behind, fucking him at a reasonable pace. "Oh... ah... fuck. Go faster." Ross demanded. Louis did so, leaning in so he could kiss Ross's neck. He sped up his thrusts, placing both hands on Ross's hips, guiding his ass to him. "You're such a bottom..." he whispered. Ross shuddered, reaching down to his own cock, stroking it.

"I'm gonna come." Louis said, in a pretty matter-of-fact way. "Yeah, give it to me..." Ross panted. Louis came, his hips bucking. Ross moaned a final time, pulling up his underwear and jeans. Louis pulled off the condom, chucking it into the dumpster. "So... you think I can have your number?" he asked. "Such a gentleman." Ross replied, getting out his phone, giving him his number.

It was clear to Ross that he wanted to see this guy again...

* * *

 

Liz had left early, not wanting to get too tired to not even move. So Turps had joined Duncan at the bar...

The two were pretty far in at this point.

"Let me tell you one thing..."

"If Kim wasn't a lesbian... I would hit it." Duncan said, taking another swig of his beer.

"But she's biseexual... there is a difference!" Turps replied, downing the rest of his lager.

"Pfffft..." Duncan just made a noise, drinking more.

Turps belched. "I'm fucking DONE." he announced, getting up unsteadily.

"Waait!" Duncan said, quickly drinking the rest of his lager.

The two stumbled out of the club, arm around each other. They passed a woman, starting to sing. "GEEET YOUR TITS OUT FOR THE LADS!

* * *

 

The next day, Turps and Duncan awoke with a banging headache. Ross just had one number more in his contacts. How long until he texts? Fuck, he didn't know the rules.

With it being the next day, and with no chance of interruptions, Tom finally decided to ask Parv what he needed to ask.

He knocked on his dorm room, Parv answered in his pajamas. Martyn was at Smith's dorm, and Duncan had managed to make his way over to Turps's dorm.

"So, am I finally gonna be able to answer you?" Parv asked. He sat down, Tom sitting down next to him.

"Well... I was just... ah..." Tom stuttered, not knowing how to word it.

"Just what? Come on, Tom, say it..." Parv bit his lip.

"Will you, um..." Tom paused.

"Be my boyfriend?" he continued.

Parv just smiled wide. "Of course, Tom... of course I will." He pulled Tom in, kissing him passionately.

Martyn walked in, seeing the two. "Ah... I'll... go." he turned, closing the door. The two didn't seem to mind, and kept going at it. Tom pulled off Parv's pajama bottoms, immediately getting to work with making him hard...

He licked Parv's flaccid cock, sucking on his balls every now and then. Parv moaned, feeling his cock getting harder. Tom took it in, making sure to lick every inch of it. With him humming around it, Parv just got hornier. "Take off your jeans..." he demanded. Tom was usually the one in charge, but just this once... He took off his jeans, his boxers coming off with them. He was also hard, but laid back down on his stomach to continue sucking Parv off. Parv moaned when Tom's mouth made contact, and he stared at Tom's ass moving from side to side as he licked around his cock... fuck. It was almost ecstasy.

"Let me have some of that ass, huh?" Parv smirked. Tom took his cock out of his mouth, laying ready and waiting. Parv moved back, coming face-to-ass with Tom. A position he was very familiar with. He gave it a passionate lick, the nest of hair Tom called an asscrack didn't impede him at all. In fact, he found it kind of sexy... He let his spit drip on to Tom's ass, and he rubbed it in with his thumb. Tom moaned. This feeling of being submissive was... new. But, he liked it. Not as much as being dominant over someone, but, it was good to try new things. He snapped back to reality, with an ass-hungry Parv eating him out. He panted. Parv then looked up, straddling Tom. "You ever been fucked before?" he asked. "No... but I'm excited." Tom smirked, looking back. Parv smirked too, grabbing a box of condoms that were under his bed. He slid one on, making sure Tom's asshole was lubed up enough from his spit with his finger. He slid one in, Tom moaning loudly at the foreign object in his asshole. Parv smirked, coating two of his fingers in spit. He stuck them in, working them. Tom panted, moaning breathily. Parv took them out, sniffing them nonchalantly. He moaned, shaking himself out of some sort of trance he had put himself in.

He began to push into Tom's asshole, Tom moaning loudly. Parv grunted, pushing in more. "Oh, fuck, Alex..." Tom hissed at the pain, the good pain. Parv sped up his thrusts, pounding into Tom's ass at a fast pace. As he pounded, Tom's asscheeks jiggled. Tom moaned louder, swearing profusely. "Language." Parv teased, panting. "Shut up..." Tom moaned again. Parv was close, ready to shoot his load into Tom's ass, even if it was into a condom. "I'm gonna come..." Parv grunted, coming some moments later. Tom panted. "I... I need to come too." he said. Parv pulled out, taking off the condom. He threw it to the trash, missing entirely, it landing on Martyn's pillow. Not noticing, Parv turned Tom over. He took his hard cock into his mouth, and began sucking.

It didn't take much to send Tom over the edge, and he splurged into Parv's mouth. He happily lapped it all up, swallowing. Tom smirked, his glasses slanted on the bridge of his nose. "Good boy..." he ran his hand through Parv's short hair.

* * *

 

Later on, Martyn returned. He laid on his bed, coming eye-to-eye with the used condom. He shrieked, quickly sitting up. "Huh? Oh... must've missed the bin, sorry Martyn." Parv stood, grabbing it and putting it in the bin. "It's... okay... Were you having a posh wank or something?" Martyn asked. "Yeah, if you want." Parv replied, sitting back on his bed with his book. He wasn't a big reader, but this book was particularly good. It was a murder novel, and he just had to know who did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 17 - Jealousy and Other Smells will most likely be out either on the 7th or the 9th!


	17. Jealousy and Other Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y0G5 await another grueling week with Mr. Verono, but the door flies open with a familiar face!

As Y0G5 waited to be thoroughly creeped out by Mr. Verono for yet another week, they were chatting amongst themselves.

The door swung open, and the class diverted their attention to the front. They were expecting the same bleach blond hair, low cut shirt wearing guy but they got a nice surprise.

"Good morning, Y0G5!" Strife called. The class went wild. "Today we'll be discussing equality and what it means to be united as people." he tossed a pen up into the air, catching it. Whoever this guy was, he had quite a pep in his step!

Meanwhile, Parv felt bad. Just yesterday he had been asked to be Tom's boyfriend. He waited for tutor to be over, and he approached him. "Hi, Parvis..." Strife smiled.

"Hi... I, um... Welcome back." Parv stuttered, making his way to his next class.

Strife may have been allowed back, but there were some clauses to the agreement... he is not allowed alone with Parv at any time.

* * *

 

Overnight, memories consumed him. The boy next door. Even if he wasn't next door to him right now, the statement still stands. The past few weeks had been shrouded in old memories, and new ones. He had messaged his ex-boyfriend from America. It had been ten years, and they hadn't talked since they broke up. The conversation was based around how each person was doing without the other seeming to care too much.

Strife was pretty sure he'd run out of semen, he'd been jacking off too much. His penis was starting to get sore and his right hand had gone stiff.

* * *

 

"Oh, fuck it." It was the next day, and these were the words uttered in Strife's mind. After classes had ended, he made his way to the dorms. Under the guise of 'going to fetch a student for the deputy head', he made his way to the boys' dorm. The hallway was possibly worse than he remembered. Paint chipped off the walls, cracks in said walls, even graffiti on some parts. The floor wasn't much better, featuring empty soda cans and toilet paper. Guess nobody won that TP fight...  
Strife went to Room 12B, about to knock on the door. He sighed. Should he really be doing this?

No, he shouldn't. But he was going to anyway.

He gently inched open the door...

"Fuck it's so good..." Parv was muffled, having his face stuffed into Tom's clothed ass.

He then decided to fully open the door, which made himself known.

The two boys looked over, Parv quickly standing. "Wait, Mr. Strife!" he reached out his hand, but Strife was gone before it made contact. "Uh... I'm sorry, Tom, I'll be right back." Parv said, rushing out the door, closing it behind him. Tom just nodded, going back to coding on his laptop. He wasn't the jealous type, so if those two had some unfinished business, they could do it and get it over with.

* * *

 

Strife had ducked into a janitor's closet. It was surprisingly big for a closet. He heard a knock on the door. "I know you're in there, Will..." Parv said.

"What do you want..." Strife asked, fighting back tears. He was sad to say that he really had feelings for this boy.

"I want to talk. Let me in." Parv tried the door. Strife unlocked it, and Parv ducked in.

"Now... whatever you think you saw-." Parv began, getting cut off.

"Were you... sniffing his ass?" Strife asked, rather bluntly. Parv just nodded shyly.

"Why?" Strife asked, kind of confused.

"I... uh. I had somewhat of an epiphany in my sexual life." Parv cleared his throat.

"What, you like sniffing ass now?" Strife said.

"Will you stop interru-..." Parv began "Yes. I do..." he sighed deeply.

"So... what you're telling me is you like sniffing ass... any particular reason? This kind of reminds me of that fart incident..." Strife reminisced for a moment, snapping back to reality when Parv started speaking.

"Well, I suppose I hid it quite well during that, but... I liked it, a lot. It might have been one of the sexiest things I think I've ever encountered." Parv sighed. "And I feel so stupid liking it, because I know it's weird."

"There's worse out there. Torture, murder, rape. Honestly, it's fine. There's nothing weird about it." Strife smiled reassuringly. "So, tell me, why Tom?"

"Uh... we're kind of... together. Plus, he got me out of being expelled. I'm his first boyfriend, he says. He always boasts to the others about how much sex he's had, but him being candid about it is so cute... he's actually a virgin- well, not anymore... but." Parv stopped. "I'm ranting, aren't I?"

"It's... fine." Strife felt his heart sink. "Well, I'm... glad we got the chance to catch up. I'll see you tomorrow in tutor, okay?" he forced a smile.

"Alright, sir. Behave." Parv saw him out, exiting a few moments after.

Getting back to his dorm, Tom welcomed him with a hug. "Do you... just want to cuddle and watch something? Do whatever... boyfriends do?" he said, biting his lip anxiously.

"I'm fine with cuddling." Parv smiled.

* * *

 

A day later, Edgewood's newest lovebirds decide to make their relationship public. They made their way to tutor, holding hands.

As they arrived at the class door, Smith pointed at them. "You're... oh my god."

Caff tilted his head for a second. "What's... different?"

"One of them's green, the other's blue." Hannah replied, sarcastically.

"No, uh... we're together." Parv confessed.

"Even with Strife back?" Smith asked, looking up from his phone.

"Strife and I talked yesterday, we're both happy with the way we're moving forward." Parv said, looking at Tom.

Tom actually smiled for once.

"Oh, Parv? Can I speak to you for a second about this homework?" They heard a voice from behind them. Parv turned, it was Kim.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Parv walked off with Kim behind a corner.

"...So are the rumours true?" Smith asked, looking at Tom.

"About what?" Tom looked at Smith, tilting his head.

"Is he any good in bed?" Smith smirked.

Tom blushed, and just nodded sheepishly.

Smith nodded. "Nice."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Parv began to help Kim with her homework.

"So, I have another question." she looked at Parv.

Parv looked up from the paper. "Hm?"

"Why are you dating Tom? And if you aren't, sorry for assuming, but you're holding hands. I'll tell you this right now, Parv, it's not healthy..." Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's not healthy for you to be pregnant, yet you still are..." Parv muttered, fully joking, of course.

"What?" Kim said, staring at Parv in the eyes.

Before Parv could defend himself, Kim shoved him out of the way, rushing off. "Kim, your homework-... ugh." Parv groaned, putting her homework in his bag.

* * *

 

Halfway through tutor, Kim still hadn't come back. Parv was concerned, but decided that she probably just needed some time to cool off.

* * *

 

At break, Zylus had finally remembered and worked up the courage to skype his girlfriend Mila.

Calling her, he felt nervous.

And she didn't even pick up...

It was some guy.

"What do you want?" he asked, in Dutch.

"Who are you?" Zylus replied, also in Dutch.

"Lucas. Mila's boyfriend." Lucas answered.

"Wait... what? I'm Mila's boyfriend, though..." Zylus was confused.

"When you don't contact a girl for weeks after saying you would, I think that means you're through with her." Lucas said.

"She also says fuck you." he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" was all Zylus could comprehend saying.

The camera shifted.

"Zit niet zo te zeiken, Rick! You chose not to fucking message me! Kapsoneslijer!" Mila shouted.

"Hey, hey! I've been busy, I-I was going to call!" Zylus stammered.

"Kan me geen reet schelen! Eikel!" Mila yelled.

Zylus just ended the call quickly, shutting the computer. Shit, had he really fucked up now? He had only one option in his mind, that was to go and talk to Lewis. But, he needed to see someone else before. He took the gun from his suitcase, putting it into his back pocket. He covered the top part with his blazer, walking to Rythian's dorm.

* * *

 

"Rythian, man, I'm angry and I don't wanna fucking do something I regret." Zylus pulled out the gun, giving it to Rythian. "Take it, have it." Rythian just nodded. Zylus rushed out of the dorms, making his way to their next class. He knew he'd find Lewis outside waiting.

"Hey, um, Lewis... I need to talk to you." Zylus said.

"Go ahead." Lewis smiled, looking up from his book.

"So, Mila and I just... ended things. So... I was wondering if you and I could... maybe become official? Like, an item..." Zylus bit his lip, awaiting Lewis's response.

"I'm..." Lewis began, taking a deep sigh. "I'm not too enthused by that idea, Zylus... Don't get me wrong, I like the things we do... But I just..." he sighed again.

"Nevermind, then..." Zylus said, standing in silence until class.

How awkward!

* * *

 

Kim had rejoined class for periods 3 and 4. For lunch, she decided to go out by the bike sheds. Not to eat, to cry. She felt alone, despite her friends having her back...

She hears laughing around the corner.

"And I'm talking biiig breasts, bro, huge." Tom's voice...

Kim peered around the corner, her eyes filling with rage.

"Well, you're officially with Parv now, so I don't think there'll be much breast for you." Duncan said.

"Well, you know... there's always chicken breast. I can get by on that." Tom smirked, and the two laughed. "Anyway, smoke?" he asked, pulling out a blunt. Duncan nodded.

Tom put it to his mouth, lighting it, taking a long drag. He exhaled. "Fuck..." he said, taking another.

What did Kim feel right now... just... betrayal. Duncan was her... baby's dad, and... he's smoking weed?! That's it, she's going to give them a piece of her mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update in a while. I start college on Monday, so there will most likely be little to no updates for the next month or two!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the constant updates this week, though, I had a lot of fun writing them.


	18. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the police finally solve what happened to the headmaster?

Kim burst around the corner. "Duncan, what the fuck?!" she yelled. Duncan exhaled. "Kim, what are you doing here?" he got up. Tom shook his head, taking the blunt, taking a drag. He gave it back to Duncan, standing up. Duncan sat down. "He has free choice, Kim."

This, of all things, shocked Kim the most. He actually used her name, instead of 'pregnancy'. "You've manipulated him too, just like Parv."

"Parv came to me to sniff this fine ass, don't say I manipulated him." Tom snapped. "And even if I did, what would I have to offer him?"

"Weed by the looks of it." Kim put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, will you just give it a rest?" Tom exhaled, turning to sit back down. Kim tapped on his shoulder, waiting for him to turn.

"What?" he snapped, turning. Kim punched his jaw, poised like she wanted to have a full-on brawl. "Come on, pussy, fight back." she taunted.

Tom just replied, "I'm not that fucked up." and sat back down with Duncan. Kim had a small hissy fit, stomping off.

"Sniff this fine ass? What does that even mean?" Duncan asked.

"Psh, you don't wanna know. It's nothing weird, just that Parv doesn't like talking about it... like, at all. He thinks he's a freak for liking it." Tom cracked his neck, taking the blunt, and taking a long drag.

* * *

 

Kim collapsed on her bed, her phone going crazy with Facebook messages as she gained WiFi access from being in the dorms. Hannah wasn't there, Kim guessed she was loving it up with Caff. Ugh, why did she think that automatically? They're just friends. Maybe she was jealous, was she jealous?

Kim had convinced herself she was worthless. Her head had really outdone itself this time, convincing her she had no friends and no talent. She was a waste of space. She decided it would be a good idea to get some air, and so she got up from her bed. She changed and went for a walk.

She made her way to the English block, mainly for the library that was contained within the walls. That's a weird way to put it, huh? On her way, she bumped into a girl Simon told her about. Her name was either Sophie, Madison, Yara or Nicole. "Oh, s-sorry..." the girl said, picking up her books. "Not a problem, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kim apologised. The girl nodded.

"Hey, Yara, you're late already!" another girl called from the library.

"Ah... coming, Madison... give me a moment!"

So, it was Yara. After the two went in, Kim followed. She saw their little group of five. Madison, Yara, Nicole, Sophie, and Simon. She went and sat at a computer, deciding to do some studying. I guess that idea of fresh air went out the window. While on the computer, she overheard some conversations.

"Do you read horror by any chance, Simon..?" Yara asked, quite shyly. "Not really my thing, I'm a very easily scared guy." Simon smiled weakly.

"Ah... that's a shame. I'm really getting into reading Stephen King's IT." Yara smiled sadly.

Simon just nodded. He definitely shared a love of reading with Yara.

* * *

 

Not so happy Wednesday! The bad weather had resumed, and torrential rain was pounding down outside. Despite this, the investigation team were hard at work. "We have no leads, no evidence pointing to anybody or anything." one said, shaking her head. "I say we expand the search to Edgewood town, if it was murder, there's no guarantee it was one of the students. CCTV records have yielded nothing. They were switched off for precisely 27 minutes." another said.

With this, they called an emergency assembly. They lectured all year groups individually, and it was finally Year 11's turn.

"Okay, Year 11. As you know, we have been pulling you in and out for investigation and interrogation... Despite this, nothing important has been brought to our knowledge. We urge you that if you have any hunch or solid information, you come to us by the end of the day. We will be in the Admin Block until 8 pm tonight. If no new information is gained, we will be extending our search to Edgewood town. It is our hope that this is resolved quickly and quietly. So, I will reiterate. If you know any information, or just have a hunch, come to us before 8 pm in the Admin Block. Thank you."

* * *

 

Fiona had been laying low all day... for the past several days, actually. Zylus had been harassing her through Facebook, and so she was determined to prove everybody wrong and find Rythian guilty. But, how?

"He's gotta have incriminating evidence in his dorm room, right?" she thought to herself, as the clock edged more and more to 3:15. The class had just finished drama, which at this point was being treated as a slight break from GCSEs, revision, and drama. Funny.

The bell sounded, and Fiona was right out those doors. She made her way to the dorm, knowing full well that Rythian, Ross, and Turps were all out for a while. She made her way to her dorm, grabbing her winter gloves. She emptied her backpack, laying it all out on her bed. She put her gloves in her pocket, grabbing her backpack and a hairpin, and she snuck into the boys' dorm.

She made her way to Room B8, lockpicking her way in with the hairpin. There was nobody in the dorms that she could see, so she managed to unlock the door, and get inside.

Fiona immediately noticed Rythian's bed from the sheer amount of untidiness around it. His bed wasn't made, and there were clothes all on the floor. She grabbed out his suitcase, putting it on the bed. She opened it up immediately.

She sift through dirty clothes, clean clothes, more dirty clothes...

 

 

More clean clothes...

 

 

  
Dirty clothes again...

 

 

  
An old condom that has... jizz in it. Fiona put that back immediately.

 

 

  
And finally, she found a box. A wooden, ornate oak box. She put it on the bed next to the suitcase, opening it up. There was a picture of Zoey and Fiona inside, with a love heart around Zoey and two crosses over Fiona's eyes. "Sick bastard..." Fiona muttered, looking at the rest of the contents. She gasped, finding a knife that was used to almost stab her, and countless items that Zoey had lost about a week or two ago. "This can't be it... there's gotta be something else, too." Fiona thought, putting the box and all its contents into her backpack. She checked the other compartments of his suitcase, pulling out a gun. A revolver. She checked the barrel, only five bullets. Was one used to kill the headmaster? Zoey quickly put the gun in her backpack, closing up the suitcase, banging it back under the bed. She quickly sealed her backpack, taking off her gloves. "Now to bring all this to the Admin Block... you're going down, Rythian." she thought.

Determined, she fought her way through a wave of people going back to the dorms. She saw a few of her classmates, but they either ignored her or were too busy chatting to say hi.

* * *

 

"You recognise that this, if coming back with extensive DNA proof, will place Joakim and whoever else who may be involved under interrogation and therefore custody?"

"I do." Fiona said. "It's the only thing I can justify doing right now."

* * *

 

They send it all off to be examined.

Fitting enough, Rythian's fingerprints were all over each thing. Zoey's DNA was found on her lost items, but that was to be expected. They also found Zylus's DNA on the gun. By lunchtime the next day, they had figured out their verdict.

* * *

 

The next day, in English, the class was going fairly normally. "Oh boy, I sure can't wait for round 2 of that murder game!" Zylus said. "Are you sure, because you know I'll beat your ass again." Hannah cracked her knuckles.

They were having a quick five-minute break, when the door burst open.

"Joakim Hellstrand, Rick van Laanen?"

The two boys looked over, both nodding.

"Uh, yes?" Zylus said, standing.

"You're under arrest for suspicion of murder."

The class turned to each other. Maybe to look at each other for support.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

The two boys were taken off. Lewis was shocked. Was Zylus really a murderer? Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Suddenly, something clicked. Tom. Tom murdered his mother... was he framing them?

Every story has two sides, and Tom's side was guilt. He didn't want them to go down for something they didn't do...

Fiona, meanwhile, was pleased with herself. She didn't know that Zylus would be involved, but... she'd proven that Rythian was dangerous.

* * *

 

Later, in Maths, word got to the teacher that the two boys were in custody and being questioned. Sjin had overheard, and so told the person next to him, they told the person next to them... eventually, the whole class knew.

* * *

 

Later still, they all met in the library. Kim, Fiona, and Tom didn't turn up.

"Do you really think they did it?" Smith asked.

"No. Zylus was with me the whole night before." Lewis said, sternly.

"And Rythian was with us, too..." Turps stated. Ross nodded in agreement.

"Gee, this really isn't great, is it?" Caff began.

"Um... ex-excuse me..." a girl said, clearing her throat. Simon turned immediately. "Hi, Yara." he smiled, despite the circumstances.

"Sorry for interrupting... but if you have evidence that you were with them during the night of... the supposed murder, then... you can a-ask for an interrogation of your own..." Yara smiled weakly. She had heard of Y0G5 before, but was always so scared to talk to any of them. They seemed very eccentric compared to her. She was somewhat a goth, but identified more with the bookish kids. Simon nodded. "Thanks, Yara."

"Ah... n-no problem."

* * *

 

"Fuck... fuck..." Tom buried his face into his pillow. He couldn't let them go down for this. He couldn't go to the police and say he did it because he didn't want to have to face a youth detention centre, and/or prison. He had to do something...

 

Anything.

 

Anything...

But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So college isn't too bad right now! I wanted to get this written because I have a day off tomorrow but I don't know when the next update will be!
> 
> But stay tuned for Chapter 19 - Your Final Rights!


	19. Your Final Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations galore, with a few witness statements... will Rythian and Zylus be blamed for the murder?

"I don't know how many times I have to say this... I've never tried to hurt anybody." Rythian crossed his arms, his face stoic.

"Then would you at least explain how you came to have a gun, knife and what seems to be a shrine to another student in your room?"

Rythian fell silent. "I'm... an avid hunter. I shoot them, carve up the remains with the knife..."

"And the shrine?"

"...That's just a bonus. She's, uh, the client... she loves rabbit."

"So you are admitting to shooting small critters?"

"Er... for food!" Rythian declared. "I don't hunt for sport!"

The detective couldn't decide if he was creeped out or further intrigued...

* * *

 

Zylus sat with his arms crossed. Unluckily, he had gotten the bad cop on the first go-around.

"TELL ME WHY YOUR FINGERPRINTS WERE ON THE GUN!"

"I. Don't. Know." Zylus said, growing more irritated by the second.

"If you don't start giving me some straight answers, we'll have to see if you really are straight."

"Why is my sexuality anything to do with you?" Zylus scoffed.

"Because I will do anything to get the answers out of my suspects."

"That's... sick. Godverdomme, man." Zylus spat at the detective.

"You're making things worse for yourself. Just tell me why your fingerprints were on the FUCKING GUN."

"I USED IT ONCE, OKAY?!" Zylus cracked, yelling.

"To do what?"

"Shoot a tree. All 6 bullets. Rythian- I mean, Joakim let me borrow it..." Zylus confessed.

"That's what we all wanted to hear... we look forward to comparing your testimony with Mr. Hellstrand's."

"Kut..." Zylus muttered.

* * *

 

"State your name for this recording."

"Lewis Brindley."

"So, Mr. Brindley, you say you have proof that you and Mr. van Laanen were together on the night of the supposed murder?"

"I do. I have a picture of the two of us together dated the 11th of January at around 9 pm." Lewis took out his phone, showing a selfie of the two topless boys laying on Lewis's bed together. Their boxer covered asses in the background...

"Hm... very interesting." the detective looked at the picture in detail. "Would you consider this a romantic relationship?"

"I... don't think that's necessary information toward the crime." Lewis said, getting flustered.

"I need to know if what you're doing is motivated by the love for Mr. van Laanen or just a cover story."

"It's not a real relationship... we're just... testing the waters." Lewis, again, got flustered.

The detective nodded. "Witness report ended." he turned off the recorder. "Send in Mark Turpin and Ross Hornby."

* * *

 

"So, we don't have picture or audio proof that Joakim was with us, but you have our word." Ross said.

"If you have no evidence..." the detective began.

"We have evidence!" Turps called out.

Ross looked at him, as if to say 'we do?'.

Turps unlocked his phone, looking at his gallery. He... actually did have one picture. But it involved a naked Ross. Oh, well.

He showed the detective.

"That's... wow. So, where is Mr. Hellstrand in this photo?"

"Behind Ross's ass." Turps grinned.

"Wait, what?" Ross looked. "When did you take that?!"

"The night of the supposed murder." Turps stated.

"Well... the date is correct... the time is correct." the detective handed the phone back to Turps.

"End of witness report." he stopped the recording. "Send in Zoey Proasheck."

* * *

 

"State your full name for the recording, please."

"Zoey Proasheck."

"And, Ms. Proasheck, can you tell us why Mr. Hellstrand came to have countless items of yours in a box?"

"Um... from what I know, he had a... small crush on me." Zoey began. "That's... actually quite an understatement. I believe his crush on me was... well... quite large.

"And were you aware he kept a small shrine to you?"

"No... I was not. It's actually very unsettling that he would keep something like this. But... it's not his fault."

"You don't seem angry, Ms. Proasheck."

"I just understand. I can't relate to what he's going through, but it's like... an illness or something. He's getting help, but... I don't know if it's helping or hurting him. Please, detective, if he's found guilty... he doesn't need prison. It'll make him worse."

"The results of our interrogations are currently confidential. We'll let you and your classmates know as soon as possible when a verdict is reached."

Zoey nodded.

* * *

 

Tom was spiraling out. He began scrawling in his diary. Not to actually write in his diary, but to leave notes. He had to lead the police to the body, just so they would at least know where it was. Fuck...

"THE FOREST"

"HE'S IN THE WOODS"

"I BURIED HIM AND BURNED THE EVIDENCE"

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME"

Tom had written each note with his left hand, to make sure they were erratic enough not to be noticed as his writing. He had worn gloves, to prevent fingerprints from getting on the pages. He tore them out, creating copies of each until he had around 20 notes. He grabbed his iPad, just in case... He walked out of his dorm, going to the hole in the fence out by the front of the school.

The actual place where the headmaster was buried is in a cluster of trees between the front of the school and the derelict building. Said derelict building was used for languages, but was left in a state of disrepair when the school could no longer provide funding for it. Tom made his way there. He remembered the CCTV. He lied to the receptionist, saying he was going out...

Using his iPad, he disabled the CCTV cameras for a short while. Around 15 to 20 minutes. He quickly made his way over to the hole in the fence, placing the first note. He left a trail of them all the way to where he had buried the headmaster. When he arrived to the scene, he noticed the pile of burnt leaves. He was surprised they had burnt through all the bad weather they had... and that they burnt at all. He checked quickly. His clothes were completely burnt, and he found the shovel tossed nearby. He wasn't worried about the shovel, knowing he wore gloves that night. He placed the last note, which read "YOU FOUND HIM". He quickly hurried back, just in time for the CCTV to turn back on. He walked into the reception like nothing and hurried back to his dorm. Now to wait for someone to find them.

* * *

 

Sips was returning from a small trip out. He hadn't treated himself to one for a long time, and he liked time out in the town. He needed a quick slash, but... the toilets seemed so far away. Ah, screw it, he'd go in the woods.

He made his way over to the hole in the fence, about to pee next to a tree... when he saw a piece of paper. He picked it up, reading it...

"HE'S DEAD AND BURIED"

Sips' eyes widened. Forgetting about his need to pee, he rushed to the Admin Block.

He alerted the detectives, showing them the note. He leads them to where he found it, and a small team of police made their way into the forest... Sips was instructed to stay in the Admin Block.

* * *

 

Following the trail, the police and the detectives find the final note... "YOU FOUND HIM" was scrawled on it. They would have to check with the head of English to see if it matched any students... They instructed the detectives to search around the surrounding area and began digging in the spot with the final note.

As they dug, the smell of a rotting corpse hit them. Surely enough, they dig up Mr. Gilling. "Oh... jeez." one says, calling the detectives over. "Stab wounds... which eliminates our current theory that Mr. Hellstrand shot him..."

"Get a coroner... I don't want this to scare the kids, get the body out of here safely."

During the search, they found a shovel. They sent it for DNA testing, which yielded DNA from each member of the grounds' crew. Each had signed out and been seen leaving campus by the suspected time of the murder. That was off the table.

* * *

 

The next day, Mr. Gilling's death had been formally recognized.

"Edgewood Police would like to issue a statement that they will be extending their search to Edgewood Town. You are all to complete a handwriting test. Do not attempt to cheat. This is serious."

* * *

 

It was Friday. Everything had gone back to normal. Mostly.

"Do you know the consequences of being found with a gun, Joakim?!" Strife was grilling Rythian in the deputy's office.

"Yes, sir..." Rythian muttered.

"Well, you've left me with no choice, Mr. Hellstrand... you are to receive a month of exclusion. Not a minute less. We have already found you a hotel. As for your little shrine to Ms. Proasheck, you are not to talk to her during this one month period." the deputy stated.

"N-no... w-wait..." Rythian began.

"As for your GCSE studies, you will be provided work via email that you must complete during your exclusion."

Rythian felt empty inside. Dead almost.

He emptied his part of the dorm, packing everything up. "Sorry, man... we tried." Turps said. Rythian just nodded. "You were never going to prove to them I never touched that gun... thank you for your help anyway..."

"Hey, it's just the truth." Ross said, smiling weakly.

"I know... but everybody knows what kind of person I am now." Rythian's speech was empty.

He left his dorm room, greeted with people either staring, offering hugs, or crossing their arms. Rythian ignored all of them, walking out.

"Ah... I-I did say that I had a bad feeling about that Y0G5 bunch..." Yara began.

"Hey, that's just one of them! You've hardly met the others!" Sophie beamed.

"I... well." Yara cursed at herself in Spanish.

* * *

 

Fiona was proud of herself. Although her assumption was wrong, it got Rythian expelled. What she didn't expect was an onslaught of Facebook messages and Twitter DMs...

"Kill yourself"

"Fuck you, whore"

"Fucking bitch"

She was trying to ignore it, but when people who don't even know you are shunning you, it's hard...

* * *

 

Zylus sighed. "My life is going terribly..." he said, out loud.

"That makes two of us." Tom interjected.

"I just can't believe..." Zylus began, exhaling. "Fiona is such a fucking shit-stirrer."

"Is it technically shit-stirring if she had evidence?" Tom made a good point, there...

"Well... the point is... she got Rythian fucking excluded." Zylus huffed.

"Hey, you need to relax?" Tom asked, sitting up.

"Yeah... kinda." Zylus replied, sitting up too.

"Wanna smoke some bud?" Tom grinned.

Zylus shook his head. "I may be Dutch but I'm not gonna enforce stereotypes like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 - Sophie will be out ASAP, I'm starting to write it now.
> 
>  
> 
> J̷̢̝̹͇͈̟̣̩̩̣͕̪̺̪͔̺̣̽̔̈́̍̉̒̋̽̋̃̚͜ͅƯ̴̡̢̼̺̤̮̹̺͕̙͔̗͙̭̘̰̪͎͇̯͙̓̏̾̔̓͑̿̄̊̎̃̇̒̓̽̎͂̉́͒̕̕͜͝͝ͅŞ̵̨̧̡̛̛͚͓̥̹̯̬̯̱̤̙̟̦͇̠̙̹̾̈̎͌̑̅̇̋̊͆̓̓͒̏̌͊̋̈́̚͘̕̚͝ͅͅT̷̼͒̈̌̂̅̌̊̄̄́͋̽̐̇͂͗̏̀̉͑͂̕͝͠͝͝ ̸̨̧̡̢̡͕̳̗̻̰̫̼̣̻̼͇̹͇̦͍̰͍̼͚͉̥̂̾̉̂̔̉̉̍̓̈́̏̎̈́̍̓͊̓̾͋̋̒̌̏͂͘͘͘͜͝͝M̴̡̢̱̤̰̰̻̞̳͓̔̑̈̀̑͗̿̄̓̇́̏̒͝͝Ą̸̢̡̨̼̠̝̪̞̮͙͔̗͔̳̜̘̭̖̙̥̪́̆̒̅͐̈́̎̎͒͘̕͜͝ͅḐ̷̡̖̻̙̥̙̱͇̘̪͕̠͎̰͕̦̭̮̠̱̭͂͊̇̌̆̎̈́̋̈́̏̽̊͗͒̅̽̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅI̶̡̢̛͔̱̤͉̯͍͈̟̲̰̘̳̪̫̝̺̗̼̳͎͚̩̩̥̯̋͋̑̉́̉̒̾͐͑̈́̚͠͝ͅͅS̵̗̳̘̲̭͚̫͍̠̣͉̲͕͛͝Ȏ̴̡̮̠͕̗̰͇̭͖͇̱̲̳̬̤̱͈̦̳̖̺͖̜̾̌̉̓͒͒̚̚̚͜͝Ņ̴̡̛̪͚̼͉͉̬͔͙͉̣̰̰̩̅̍̉͊̋́̍̔̌̌̉̊͐͆͌̕͘͘͘͠͠
> 
>  
> 
> M̸̛̛̛͚̪͔̝̯͚̙͍͇͙̥̙͔̖̲̥͉̿̒̍̒̄̿͒̈́̑̽͌͐̋͐̽̍̄͋̿̑̈́̋̾̂̊͗͆̽́̿͒̐̍̐͆̋͂̇͗̉̓́͛͗̀̐̽̄̋͑̿̈́̑͗̽̀̔̚͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅA̸̧̢͖̪͍̩̦͎̙͓̜̪̫̜̖͓̳̓̈́̆͗̿̋̒̒̒͛̇͗͌͜ͅD̶̢̧̢̡͔̩͙̜͍̞̘̦̘̙͕̤̗͖̦͖̼͈͎̺͇̲͓̜͖̯͉̯̮̙̝͔͈̣̟̲̪͈̜̮͍͎̯͕̯̃́̅́̏̂̐ͅͅI̷̧̨̢̢̧̨̢̠̬͍̦͙̼̹̞̦̗̠̮̥̖͕̩̘̤̤̙̦̬̗̫̱̞̪͈͙̝͈̠̣̲̣̞̭̣̤̣͕̲̙̟̠̗̤̼̣̟̱̙̲̩̝͕̼̞̪͓̓̽̌͌͆͛̔̔͒́̒̀̂̅͐̾͌͋̓͐̄̿͛̉͋͑͂̂̋̋̅̆̀͛̾̒̆̉̂̐̽̏̎̐̓͆̉͐̎́̕̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅS̴̨̨̧̢̢̢̬̤͚̻̩̙̫̯̹̥̥͈̬̜͚̼̩͓͚͕͓͇̞̪͔̥͇͓̘͍̣̳͚̖͉̮͕̰̺̗̱̺̻͎̫̤͕̫͍̋͋̐̌̚̚͜͝Ơ̴̢̢̡̡͈̪̞͕̘̳͍͔̜̤͖̹̙̖̣̤͖̰̻̫̘̮̞͙̥͔̫̝̦̬̖̠̫͙̭̞͖͈̩͓̱̟̯͉̥̯̜͍̊͋̅̂̌͗̏̉́͋̿̋̀̇͒͊͆̇̃̊̈́͒̑͊̇̃̋̏̚̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅṆ̷̨̛̪͖̝͉̩͓̼͚̘͙̝̱̩̤̫͖̬̥̜͈̘͊̓͌̈̒̅̃́̈̋̈̐̓̈́̈́̽͒͛̅͒̍̓̄͊͂͊̈́̚͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̡̢̛̛̛̬͚̻̪͓̞̱̫̱̜̰͖̼̻̥̩̪͎͓͉̠̜̩͙͈̺̹̗̹̘̥̞̜͔̳̺͓̪͉̺̋̊̿͒̑̑̓̃͂̆͒͒̄̅͊̓̀͒̾̏̃̾̃̀̆̓̓͜͝ͅͅĨ̶̡̻̻̗̈́͐̂̆̽͊̈̈́͌̑̾͑̌̆͋̿̇̌̊͐̅̕̕͘S̵̛̛͈̞̝̺̑̿̾̾̆͂̍̆̈́̓̽͊̈́͆͌͋̃̄̌͂͑͐͑̽̌̃́̋̀̆͒͌̍̎͋̂̇̏̄̌̕͝͝ͅ ̵̢̢̡̱̰͍̠̳̳̭͓̹̪̣̙̙͕͕͈̘̟̟͔̒͐̃̐̏͂͌̾̓̓͐̋̇̐̒̐̀̂̃͒̏̓̀̿͛̉̏͒̌̓̇͆͘͘̕͜͝͝͠B̸̧̢̧̢̧̛͔͈͚͎̖̥̤̪̯̰̟̬͚̞͔͚̜̲̜͕̖̝̻͖͓̞̯̣͈͖͚̗̤̖̏̌̔̇͗́̾̽̾̿̉̏̔̾̏̓͌̈́̌͗̋͐̿̎͐̿͊͘̚̕͜͠ͅĘ̶̧̹̮̘̖̘̳̥̟̙̼̱͙̞̜̜͉͚̝̦̯͖͖͎͉̤͚̘̞͈͓͚͓̖̘͙͈͓͋̍͛̅̅̌͆̍̑̂̔̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͠S̵̡̧̨̡̨̛̬̻̖̲̭̯̭̥̣͍͎̯͇͙͈͈͔̳̯̭͙͈͎̝̹̗̼̰̯͍̠̳̓̎̽͆̈́̈́̉̽̈̎̍̍͌̓͗̃̉̿͐̄̈́̿͌̔̄̒̈́͂̇̏̓̓̽̾̆̈́͗̄̏̂̏͌͌̈́̿̎̕̕͘͝͠͝ͅͅT̶̛̛̛̫̲͓̣̤͙͍͍̑̅́̒̿̈́̇͆̐̔̒͒̿͑̾͐̈̒̇͑̒̌̎̐̈́̃̐̽͒͛͛̿̌̊̅̆͋̀͌̎͑̑̽̓̓̇̋͂̆̽͐̉̾̔̾̇͆͐͛̅̑͘̚̕͜͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̧̯̜̫͚̗͖̞̦̝̯̝̱̤͇͔̮͎̻̠͙͎̠̦̟̺̩̫̪̰̲͇̯̜̤̰͔͇̞̟̙̟̭̩̬͈̰͍̺̤͎̱͌̄͂̓̚̚͜͜G̸̡̡̧̨̡̺͇̦̞̻̟̝̫̰̰̘̩̜̜͇͍̭̦̹͕̬̟͈̯̥̣̳̗̯̟͇̩̯̰̮̩̙̐̽̋̎̔͜ͅI̷̢̢̧̛̟̖̳̱̘̳̪̣͎͎͈̝̻͚̭̜̫̙̬̩̭͚̜̖̤̹̣͈͎͕̽̆̌̐́͆͂̌̐̈́̄̔̉͑̍̎͗͊̉̅̾̈́͊͗́͊̚̚̕̚͜͜͝R̵̻͕̆̓̔͋̏͑̎͆̈͐̇̑̒̿͛̌̽͛́͗̀͋̂̄͒̇̄̏̽̈́̄͆̀̏̈́̈́̽̀́̀͌̑͛̄̓̐̎̐͋̂̔̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝Ḽ̸̢̧̡̙͍̗̖̱̖̪̱̝͙͓̜̙͖͕̗̣̠͚͍͙̝̱̗͔̮̭͎̠̥͇͍͕̤͓̂̾̆ͅͅ

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... I did something I think that you guys might enjoy. But idk. (I kind of used their IRL looks with their avatars to create... well... see for yourself)
> 
> http://imgur.com/a/xflrj
> 
> Hope you enjoy lmao
> 
> UPDATE 1st of Feb:
> 
> www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1702010832468495&lnk&
> 
> See how much you know about Edgewood !


End file.
